past the fourth wall
by titansfan1211
Summary: A girl from OUR dimension wakes up in titans tower. how did she get there, and how is Slade involved? And now that everyone's trying to find a way to send her back, will she want to leave? With all this drama and snark, there's no room for mary-sues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish, no I do NOT own the teen titans or anyone else in the DC universe who might show up**. **

**Claimer: **I do however own my OC, Nightmare. :)

The titans stood over the girl on thier couch, watching as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes while muttering, "Damn, why'd I wake up so early? It's summer vacation..." after blinking a few times, she took in her suroundings, noticing the confused faces staring at her. "Oh, I am still asleep. Why does everything seem realish though?"

"Um, maybe the fact that this _is_ real." announced Robin. The girl smirked.

"Yea, and I'm Michael Jackson. If this was anywhere near your reality, I'd have probably been in an interrogation room by now with you attempting to go all Batman on me." Robin rolled his eyes.

"I decided to be nice and let you sleep in."

"How kind of you." she muttered sarcastically.

"Any clue how she got in here?" asked Cyborg, ticked off that yet another person had gotten through his security system.

"Not sure. Care to explain yourself?" asked a ticked out boy wonder. _She isn't attacking or acting scared at all... don't know if she's good or evil though..._

"Uh, sure. Last night I went to sleep, and when I woke up I was here. The end."

"Veeeeeeeery informative." deadpanned the resident empath, Raven. The girl shrugged.

"So you gotta name?" asked Cyborg.

"Does Robin have eyes?"

"Of course I do!"

"There's your answer." Cyborg huffed indignantly.

"You know that's not what I meant! What is your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Cyborg."

"Mine's Nightmare."

"You've got to be kidding me kid, your _real _name."

"Uh, first off, I'm not a kid, and second, you didn't give me your real name either." before he could protest she added, "I doubt your parents named you 'Cyborg.' Whatever. It was an unfair question I already knew the answer to anyway." The half robot's human eye almost bugged out of his head.

"EXCUSE ME? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'ALREADY KNEW' THE ANSWER TO IT? I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD THEM MY NAME!" he shouted, pointing at his friends.

"It's a long story I don't feel like sharing. And I know lots."

"I highly doubt that." said Robin. "And even if you're one of those 'big fans' or somthing, I doubt you know anything about some of us."

"Like you?" she was met with silence. "Actually, it took a little bit of effort, but you're the one I know the most about."

"Dude! You know about Robin? Could'ja mind sharing with us some of that info? Ow!" Raven wacked the changling upside the head.

"It's none of our buisness, Beastboy! And besides, she might not even be telling the truth!"

"Accept for the fact that I am." Nightmare announced.

"Please, if you know all of our names, why must you keep your a secret?" asked Starfire, who was very confused.

"How do you know I know all of your names? And besides, do YOU all know each others names?" again, she was met by silence. "You guys only know Beastboy's first name is Garfield. But do you know his last name? Middle name? Heck, do you even know who your leader is? His eye color? If Raven's hair's really purple? She could be a natural blonde for all you know!"

"Wait! How do you know my name?" asked Beastboy.

"Like I said, long story."

"Well if it's a long story, you better start talking." pushed Robin, still trying to figure her out.

"Fine, fine." Seeing the look he was giving her, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, COME ON! Just because I know somthing means I work for Batman? Jez! He isn't stalking you THAT much is he?" Robin's face reddended in embarasment.

"He doesn't stalk me. Just shut up."

"Ha! Ok, whatever you say, Gray-." Robin's face lost all color it previously held. Nightmare clamped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had almost called him.

"Um... who's Gray? Wait, is that Robin's name?" Robin shook himself out of it.

"No, Gray is NOT my name. It's uh, a nickname." He sent a deathglare to the girl on the couch. "Interrogation room. NOW."

"Whatever you say, Bat Boy." Robin herded the girl to the mentioned room, and pointed to a chair for her to sit in.

"Sit." she smirked, clearly pleased at how flustered she had caused him to be.

"What do you take me as, stupid? The second I sit down, some kind of handcuffs or whatever are probably gonna strap me down!"

"Sit." she sighed and sat on the edge of the chair, making sure not to touch the back or sides. "So, why'd ya call me here?"

"Well, after your choice of words, it seems you know more than you're letting on. How much more?"

"Hey, hold on a sec! I told you from the start that I know tons about you guys! It's not my fault you took me to be the stalker fangirl type!"

"What do you know?" she shrugged.

"A lot about different people."

"Who?" she struggled not to laugh at how serious he was acting. By now he was practically growling at her.

"Ease up, you're starting to act like your old man! You're a bird, not a bat!" he glared at her. "Whatever, and to answer your question, some of the titans. And others."

"Like who's?"

"Others."

"Who's?"

"Certain people off in other cities. You know, Smallville, Metropolis... Gotham." the boy's face paled, whether by all she knew or just the last piece niether could tell.

"How?" she shrugged.

"I'm not exactly from around here, to put it one way."

"How?" she smirked.

"Internet."

"I doubt there's a website giving everyones biographys." she shrugged.

"Maybe not here, there's not. Hmm, wonder if I can get on wikepedia..."

"What's that?"

"Nothing important. But I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not some supervillain tryin to blackmail you all with all your secrets. I'm not even evil. I know things from the other side as well, things you might find quite interesting."

"Such as?"

"Ever wonder who Slade is?"

"..."

"Wonder about Red X, and how he stole the suit? Wonder which villians have kids?"

"Wait, kids?"

"Aww, don't worry, the really bad ones all end up on your side. Wonder 'bout your siblings?"

"I don't have any."

"Don't you?"

"Not by blood."

"Not by blood, no, but by... other means. Half brothers, step brothers, whatever you'd like to call them."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. Name Jason ring a bell? What about Tim?"

"Shut up!"

"Why? You're interrogating me, aren't you? Isn't an interrogation aimed at getting me to share my knowledge?"

"Look, I don't care about what you know, or think you know."

"You did a minute ago." she pointed out.

"Whatever, _Nightmare,_ I don't have time for your games! Now just tell me who you are, and where you live, so I can send you back to where ever you came from!"

"I thought you heroes were trying to promote safety? Whatever happened to don't talk to strangers?"

"Name."

"Nightmare." She smirked.

"You aren't exactly making this easy."

"Who said I was supposed to make things easy?" Robin glared at her, and walked out of the room. Seeing the girl was following him, he turned around.

"Stay."

"What am I, a dog?"

"Stay."

"Not one for elaboration, are you? But fine, I'll be good and listen." she said with a smile. A few minutes later, Raven came in.

"What did you do to him? He's wandering around talking to himself and he's all pissed off."

"All I did was answer his questions." she said, innocently. The empath rolled her eyes, clearly not buying it. "I'm telling the truth! Just because I told him things he didn't want to hear, doesn't mean I purpously put him into his little funk. Actually, I think he left because I was being dificult." she smirked.

"Whatever. Where are you from, anyway?"

"A United States of America."

"A? Don't you mean the?"

"No. Just cause I'm from the US doesn't mean I'm from _your _US of A."

"If you know more than you're letting on..." she thought a moment. "Future or another dimension."

"Eh, I guess you could say both. Depends how fast time flys here. For all I know, in the twenty minutes I've been here, twenty years could've passed where I'm from."

"And exactly where would that be?"

"I'm pretty sure that you'd call it Earth Prime. You know, the one dimension where there isn't variations of the same thing."

"Oh. Then, if there are no titans in your world, how do you know enough that Robin's going mental?"

"You mean more mental than he already was?" both girls smirked. "Well, I never said I knew that much. I just happen to know a lot about the people he'd rather me not know exist. And in my world... There's titans... sort of..."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise you won't tell the others yet? Not that it's a secret, but they might flip out."

"I promise. For now."

"Fair enough. Um... on my world, you, the titans, exist... As a cartoon and comic." Nightmare watched as Raven opened and closed her mouth in shock a few times.

"Um... Raven?" the empath shook herself out of it.

"Sorry. It's just... um..."

"Hard to comprehend?" Raven nodded. "How do you think I feel? One minute I'm in my room, the next minute I'm waking up in another dimension, on the couch in TITANS TOWER, which in my world DOESN'T exist." Nightmare blew her sidebangs out of her face.

"Yea, that might be a little difficult to understand. But you seem to be handling it well. Most people would be freaked out if they woke up in a... another dimension." The empath shook her head. "All these years, I've been trying to avoid cartoons and comics, for fear that they'd rot my brains, and yet I'm in one. Irony much?"

"Yea, about as ironic as it gets." She smiled. "So, what are we gonna tell them? If I say I'm from Earth Prime, they'll flip. If I don't, they might think I'm gonna be some hyper-ass clone like Larry."

"How'd you know about-"

"Cartoon show."

"Right. So, mind telling me your real name?"

"It's not important. I mean, have you ever needed to know Robin's real name? Just becuase I'm not runnning around in spandex and a mask doesn't mean I want the world knowing who I am."

"True. You think you can fight crime?"

"Yea, probably. And if I get like, trapped or somthing, I'm good at messing with peoples heads."

"Ok then. We'll just say you're a vigilante named Nightmare from another dimension, but you ended up here when you weren't in costume. That'll explain why you're in your... pajamas." Nightmare looked sheepish, staring down at her flannel pants and tank top.

"Hehe... yea. Should I say I worked with Bats at some point? That would explain how I know so much."

"Would Robin buy it?"

"I know enough about Bats that I could convince him."

"Really?"

"Yea. I know a lot. In my world, you all have friggin biographys on the internet about your charecters in the comics. And Batman had like, trillions of shows and movies. Of course, most of the movies suck, but the cartoons are pretty good. I watch some of them."

"Really? And it probably doesn't matter, but are we, like, the cartoon or the comic version of the titans?"

"Cartoon, thank god. The comics, well, the ones the show is based on, is crazy. There are trillions more names to remember. Plus every other week in it your evil, and Terra's a major slut, and there's all this extra drama. But there's another comic based on the cartoon, and that's ok. Never read it, but I know some of the original titans are there in addition to you guys."

"Originals?"

"Yea, the first set of titans in a comic, it was like, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl. Basically a Junior Justice League for all the sidekicks.''

"Nice."

"Yea. So, should we tell them the cover story?"

"Why not." The two walked out into the living room, and into the main room, where the rest were waiting for an explination. _Hopefully they'll buy it..._

"You get anything out of her?" aksed Cyborg, seeing the crummy luck Robin had.

"Yea, she told me everything. She agreed to tell you all everything. Didn't you?" Nightmare nodded.

"You see, I'm from another dimension, similar to yours. I'm a titan there."

"You're WHAT?" asked Beastboy, freaking out.

"Yea, I'm a titan."

"Any superpowers?" asked Cyborg.

"No, I'm a plain old human, like Robin. I used to work with Batman as well."

"What?" exclaimed Robin. "You're saying _Bats_ trained you?"

"Not for long, but I did work with him for a while."

"Oh... kay... are you sure? I've never heard of you. He would've told me. He told me about... the others..."

"Like I said, I'm from another dimension. In that one, I join the uh, future titans. Yea. And its, uh, a different Batman."

"What do you mean, a different Batman?"

"Well, as in not the same Batman you used to work with."

"How would you know who I worked with if you worked with a different one?"

"Uh... I said I was from the _future_ titans? That means I'm from the _future_. Batman can't live forever."

"Than who's the new Batman?" _Crap!_ Nightmare thought, trying to think up an excuse not to tell him.

"Well, uh, I don't think you really want me to anounce peoples identities, even if it is in the future. I mean, you don't want your friends to know who your Batman is, do you?"

"I mean their superhero identity. Before they were Batman. I don't think Bats would let an ameture take up the mantle."

_Aww, crap. He would look to far into this_... "Um... I shouldn't tell you. I mean, you don't want to mess up the timeframe, and change reality, do you?"

"Well, you're from a different dimension, aren't you? Wouldn't it be different where you live from the our dimension?" pointed out Cyborg.

_Well, I guess I'll have to tell the truth on a future Batman. Can't mess things up too bad, and it might actually make my story sound beliveable... _"Ok, I guess, I mean, if I'm from a, uh, future dimension, it could just be like, one outcome... or somthing..."

"So, who's the new Batman?" Robin asked again.

"Uh... Nightwing?"

*so, love it? hate it? strange start, but i hope you like it! if not, please critizise! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Robin stared down at the girl, mouth gaping. "Wait,_ Nightwing _becomes the next Batman?" he asked, begining to flip out. "But... but I become Nightwing. I-I can't be Batman! You're lying! You have to be!"

Seeing the panic on his face, she calmly stated, "Yes, you do become Batman." She sent a genuine look over to Raven. "And that's the full truth. And it's not the first time. You act as his replacement for a time, when Bane breaks his back. The second time... well... he retires..." _Ok, hopefully I didn't just mess up order and time and whatever by telling him that, since it was true. Also, hopefully, Robin won't have a heart attack._

Since Robin was still lost in his own thoughts, Beastboy spoke up, grin present on his face. "DUDE! You get to be Batman? That's so cool dude! You have to be like, the luckyest guy ever!" The changeling's grin faltered, then faded when he saw the deathglare being sent his way by the boy wonder.

"Don't you get it Beastboy? I become Batman the first time, becuase he gets hurt. The second time, because he's killed! He's my father! Do you really think I want to see him killed, just so I can take up the stupid mantle?" _Aww, crap. One psycotic rampage, coming up! Wait a minute, he thought I meant he died! Aww, shoot! He'll go crazy if he keeps thinking that! I mean, Batman meets the other future Batman, right? And I think they found out he wasn't really dead... darn, why didn't I read the comics! Better calm him down..._

"Um... Robin? You don't have to be dead to retire... I mean, Batman can't really be fighting criminals when he's sixty years old now, can he? Well, he might want to, but... You just take up the mantle becasue of... circumstances... ones I can't tell you, unless you want to go messing with the future." _True enough, I mean, when Batman goes missing and is assumed dead, Robin takes up the mantle, even though in Bruce's will it says for him not to... I'm pretty sure he's not dead though, I mean, Tim goes looking for him, and theres some fight with Black Lantern versions of their parents... man, I really hope I can pull up wikepedia here!_

"I'm still not sure I believe you. I mean, Bats hates me, there's no way he'd ever pass down the title to me... he'd ask someone else to replace him..."

"He doesn't hate you!" Nightmare exclaimed, growing exasperated, waving her arms around. "Look, you two had fights, whatever. You got reall pissed at him, and left the city. Ok, kinda bad, and he was pretty pissed, but deep down he thought you would come back, and just needed to let off some steam. He assumed you'd visit Supes or Flash or somthing, and come back in a few days. Instead, you move accross the country, meet the titans, and form a superhero team. The titans. Great. Fine, whatever.

"Bats hears about the team, and how much good you're all doing, figures its for the best that you moved, and he leaves you alone, not wanting to screw things up more. He lets you stay instead of dragging you back to Gotham, becuase he cares about your well being, and your sanity. You translate this into, 'he obviously hates me, and doesn't want me around,' even though you know for a fact that he's worse with emotions than you are, and wouldn't have said anything anyways, just because you get replaced. He cares about you, and considers you his son. Deep down, wether you admit it or not, you think of him as your dad. CASE CLOSED. Got it?" By the end of her litte speech, Nightmare was screaming at the top of her lungs. She didn't realize she was standing nose to nose with the boy wonder, whom she had backed into a corner.

"Um... yes?" _Man, she sure knows how to rant now, doesn't she?_

"Good." _Okay, now that we've gotten that through his thick skull... wait, did I just rant him into a corner?_

"Um... do you, uh, mind? You know..." asked Robin, motioning at the closeness. Nightmare blushed, and took a few steps back.

"Sorry. I tend to get carried away..." _Carried away? I was freaking standing like, an inch away from him! My god, that's the closest I've ever been to a guy...huh. Never noticed but he's kinda cute... wait... no, I did NOT just think that! Gah! Ew! This is Robin I'm thinking about! He! Is! A! Cartoon! _The girl mentally slapped herself in the forehead. She looked up, and found Raven staring at her, with one eyebrow raised, very ammused. _Right, empath... Damn it! Raven, stay out of my head!_

Raven smirked, and looked away from the girl so she wouldn't start laughing. Nightmare just glared at her, cheeks turning red. "What's going on?" asked a very confused Beastboy.

"Nothing, Raven here, is snooping in my head. Which she shouldn't be doing!"

"Yea, you really shouldn't invade her privacy." She nodded, fully agreeing with Robin. "Besides, her being her, who knows what goes on in her head?" everyone muffled their laughter, as Nightmare turned around to face the boy wonder. She smirked.

"Okay, so I'm crazy enough to lecture you into a wall, whatever. Better than the way your head probably is."

"Excuse me?"

"Your head's probably a parody of Dr. Hyde and Mr. Jeckle!"

"Not true!"

"Sooooooooooo true! Hey Raven, got any spare meditation mirrors? We just HAVE to see what Robin's mind looks like.

"I really don't think that's a good idea..."

"Dude, it's an awesome idea!"

"I actually do have some spares..."

"No, I really don't think that-"

"Aww, whatsa matter Robin? Affraid to show some of your true emotions?" _Haha! Prime oppertunity to prove he likes either Star or Rae!_

_Grow up, Cyborg. _Raven responded in his head. He jumped, startled. In her own head she added, _Who knows? Nightmare seems to like him, well, like bugging him anyway, and she thinks he's cute... something could come of that, seeing as she could probably understand him more, knowing all about him. Though, she is from another dimension..._

"I'm NOT affraid! I just don't want some of you being scarred for life! I freaking lived in GOTHAM. Any memories from that city, are memories you guys DON'T wana see."

"You mean memories you don't want anyone to see." Pointed out Nightmare. "Let me convince him." she dragged him to the other side of the room.

"You know, you aren't gonna convince me. You and I both know that if my head is set up anyway like Raven's is, then my different emotions will be running around. Some of them, might NOT be in costume. As in, no mask."

"So?"

"What do you mea 'so'? You know who I am, but they don't. They could find out my secret identity!"

She shrugged. "What's your point?" He gave her a look, clearly exasperated.

"Look, you said you were a vigilante in your universe, right?" she nodded, not knowing where he was headed with this. "So, you know the dangers of revealing your identity." She sighed. _I should've known he woulda pulled the vigilante card. _

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder."Listen, you can trust the titans. You've know them for how long, five years now?"

"I know I can trust them, it's just... I don't know. It's not just my identity. It's the two other Robins, and Batgirl, and Batman, and Superman, and Green Arrow, and-"

"Look. I know there are a lot of tag-ons to your name, but think of it this way- in the tower, there could be some form of hidden camera from any villian, so if they doesn't already know who you are, they could find out if years from now you dramatically remove your mask. Even Slade can't have camera's in your head."

"Good point."

"Besides, this is a good opertunity to tell them. I mean, it can be an 'oh, by the way...' kinda moment, and you won't be able to chicken out. Once they know about your past, it won't be a big deal." He bit his lip, thinking it over. "Besides, they might not find anything out from being in your head. All your different sides could be wearing a mask anyhow." After another minute, he sighed.

"I suppose you could just tell them everything whether I'd want you to or not anyway... fine." Nightmare smiled.

"Cool! I've always wondered what your head would look like." he rolled his eyes beneath the mask.

"Come on, lets just get this over with before I change my mind again." They walked back over to the others. "So Raven, how do those mind portal things work?" Raven smirked, and started explaining. _Huh. Of course she could convince him... I wonder if she blackmailed him or something... heh. Or she might just be real smart._

"You sort of have to set it up first, to make it your own. To do that..." Raven went on explaining about an incantation, and how Robin would have to be the first one in the mirror, and the others would follow ten minutes later. Robin, looking slightly nervous, chanted the incantation Raven told him to say, and was teleported into the mirror.

"So that's it?" Beastboy asked. "You just gotta say some magic words and then go inside and you're done?"

"Sort of." she started to explain, "The first time you go inside your mind, you don't know where the exit is. Neither do your different sides. I have had my meditation mirror for years, so that's why my sides were able to direct you to the exit. It could take a while to be able to leave."

"How long did it take you?"

"A couple of days, the first time."

"Days! We could be stuck in his head for DAYS?" shouted Beastboy. "I was in your head for like, three hours and I almost went crazy!"

Nightmare smacked Beastboy upside the head for Raven, since she wasn't anywhere near him. "Well, I'm sure Raven knows how to find an exit now. I doubt we'll be in there that long." Raven nodded.

"To find the exit of your mind, you must face one of your worst sides, or memories. Once you overcome it, you can get past it, and after that it gets easier to pass each time."

"Please, friend Raven, what 'sides' are you talking about?"

"Umm... your evil side, hatred, jelousy... stuff like that. But this is Robin we're talking about. It'll probably be easy to get past."

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Nightmare trailed off, seing the curious faces of her friends.

"What do you mean? Robin is sickeningly optimistic. I doubt it's gonna be that bad..."

_Oh, crap! crap! crap! crap! CRAP! Gotta think, gotta think_... "Well, it's bad to assume it'll be easy. If you expect the worse, it won't be that bad. If you expect it to be easy, it'll seem harder than it needs to be_." Did I just say something that sounded smart?_

"I guess that makes sense," agreed Cyborg. She quietly let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Come on. It's been ten minutes." Nightmare reminded, and they all went through the portal. Raven and Nightmare both noticed that unlike the giant raven claw that came out to bring people into Raven's portal, it was a swarm of bats. Cyborg and Beastboy screamed, as they all fell face first into the ground. Everyone got up, looking around.

"Dude, I thought we were in Robin's mind, not Mumbo's!" they looked around. It looked nothing like they would've immagined. Unlike Raven's mind, which dropped Beastboy and Cyborg off on a rock in the middle of space, they were at the edge of a circus. Suddenly, Robin poped up in front of them. Well, _a _Robin. This Robin was at least a foot shorter, and instead of the usual spiked hair, he had combed hair with bangs that curled at the ends. His costume was different too. Instead of the normal cape he wore, this one looked the same but was split down the middle at the bottom, and it reached the ground. His mask had a green rim, and his shoes had changed from steel toed combat boots to what could only be described as pixie boots.

"What do you want?" he asked, folding his arms. Then, he bit his lip, and started to appologize. "Sorry, that was rude. Um, how can I help you? Are you the friends Robin talked about? Oh wait, of course you are, you're the titans, that was stupid of me to say, forget I said it..."

Turning to Cyborg, Beastboy whispered, "Is that supposed to be timid, or doubt or somthing?" Nightmare shook her head, overhearing. She stepped foreward, and smiled at the kid.

"Hey. Guessing by the surroundings, you're Regret?" he nodded. She thought for a second, and added, "You're only nine. How come you haven't aged?"

"Because we had no regrets till we were nine, so that's the age we're staying at," another voice chimed in. The titans turned to look, and found another kid Robin, accept for some major differences. He wasn't wearing gloves, and instead of the pixie boots, he wore a pair of green flats. Oh, and did I mention he didn't have a mask? No, this wasn't Robin. This was the young Richard Grayson, though the titans didn't know it. Only Nightmare knew. And she knew what that regret was.

Immediately she walked past the titans, who were still speechlesss at seeing Robin maskless. She got down on her knees and hugged the blue eyed kid. She whispered, "Dick, it's not your fault. There is no way you could've known what Zucco was up to." He understood immediately that she knew all about what had happened.

"But I could've saved them!" he protested. "I could've checked the bolts, or I could've noticed the bolts were missing sooner, and warned them!"

"Yea!" The Robin Regret chimed in. "And Zucco said he'd give a reason for the circus to need his 'protection' if we didn't pay him, and he got away, I should've figured it out! I should've known he'd come after our family!"

"And if I hadn't called the cops in the first place," Started Richard's Regret, "Then eventually my parents would've given in probably, gave Zucco the extortion money, and nothing would've happened! Batman wouldn't have come, and Zucco and his brothers would've gotten away, but-"

"But nothing." Nightmare interupted softly. "I know that you're regret, and you'll keep blaming yourself no matter what, but think of it this way. If you hadn't called the police, Zucco would have gotten away with his crime, which would've hurt your family, and he would've hurt many more others. Now, I don't know your dad too well, but I don't think he would've given in. Fate interviened, Richard. It was meant to be. If that day had never happened, Zucco never happened, then you wouldn't have become Robin. Or met Batman, or become a teen titan!" Richard shrugged, and disapeared. Nightmare turned to the other Regret. "Now, I understand why he's a nine year old as your other side, but why are you?"

"Becuase, like he said, we both started having regret when we were nine. So we stayed nine."

"But what did you regret?"

"The same thing as him. Well, at that one moment, anyway. I mean, there's a lot of things I regret doing, like sometimes I regret finding out who Batman is, or leaving Gotham, or saying mean things to Batgirl, even when she deserved it, or putting my friends in danger, or working for Slade, or-"

"Yes, I get it, you are Regret. But... you weren't Robin yet when the... incident happened. Why do you have the same first regret?"

"I don't know, I mean, I probably should've figured that out before, but I guess it's not really the same... but it's bad what I regret doing... I shouldn't regret it... I really shouldn't..."

"What do you regret from the accident, as Robin?" He looked down at the ground.

"When I found out who Batman was, that night. When I followed him to make sure Zucco got what was coming to him... I don't regret that. Not much anyway... but I regret saving Zucco, when he fell... he should've felt all the pain he put my parents through, he should've died the same horrible death." he looked up, worried expression on his face. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that, that was really bad, I shouldn't regret saving a life, no matter whose life it is... oh, Batman would kill me if he found out..." He sunk into the ground, and disapeared.

The titans all looked at Nightmare, confused and worried and utterly curious. "Um... why was there two of the same emotion? And how come one wasn't wearing a mask? And what the heck were you talking about?" asked Beastboy, still trying to make sense of it all.

"There's two of the same emotion, becasue there are two sides of him. Like how I desscribed him earlier, Dr. Hyde and Mr. Jeckle. Aparently I was right. The two sides of him are Robin, the Robin you know anyway, and who he used to be. Who he is under the mask he hides under."

"Like, his supposed, 'secretive identity?'" asked Starfire.

"Yea, and what we were talking about, well, it's not my place to tell. I'll let Robin, the real Robin explain that for himself."

"Accept for the fact that we have no clue where we are supposed to be going! Should we go through the circus? Raven's brain was easier to go through. There was a straight path." Nightmare thought for a moment. _Huh. If Robin started where he did, and the exit is at a bad memory or emotion... _She glanced over at the circus tent. _He didn't know about where the exit was. And he would've avoided the circus, gone around it or something... probably go somewhere close yet familiar...now, if I were him, where would I go? _She snapped her fingers together.

"I've got it! I know where we're headed! Follow me!" She ran up ahead, skirting around the edge of the circus, and over to the big city behind it.

The other titans all turned to Raven, her being the one who had used a mind portal before. "You heard her. I may know how these things are supposed to work, but when it comes to finding Robin, she'd be the best for the job. She does know him best."

"But how does she know Robin best? Even if she is his crime fighting partner in another dimension for a time, surely she would know as much about him as us! How does she know all about his past, and things he refuses to talk about like the man of bats, and his regrets and emotions and-"

"Starfire, calm down!" _It's not like I can say much else... _"We're just going to have to trust Nightmare." _well, considering she's from a dimension where he's on tv and she's able to look up his biography on the internet, she's probably the best choice. I just wonder where we're going... _Raven straightened out her cape, and put up her hood. "Come on, lets go." Within minutes, they had caught up to the girl, considering she was the only one who wasn't either a metahuman or able to fly. They ran on.

"So, where are you taking us anyways?" asked Cyborg.

Without so much as glancing back, she shot out the name of the one place she'd rather never go to in her lifetime. The place she knew Robin would be at. "Gotham."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gotham? Why on earth would he want to go there?" shouted Cyborg, stopping the girl. "Nightmare, are you out of your spikey haired little mind?" She glared at the taller man, and blew her sidebangs out of her face.

"Just because my hair is sticking out all over the place, doesnt mean I have spikey hair. I don't put fifty pounds of hair gell in it like Robin. It's called bedhead, gosh!" seeing the raised eyebrows, she added, "What? The second I woke up I was shoved into the interrogation room! Didn't exactly have time to brush my hair, jez!"

Cyborg found it ammusing that she got so worked up about her 'non'-spikey hair. "O...kay... but still, GOTHAM?" she sighed, knowing it'd be hard to explain.

"Look. If he has to face his worst side or fear or whatever, he's gonna have to come to the circus if I'm correct. I know that right now, he's probably doing everything he can to _avoid_ the circus. I'm pretty sure he'd be in Gotham, seeing as he only had a ten minute head start, plus he'd look for a familiar place. Or one of his sides, to tell him what's going on."

"Well, Gotham's a pretty huge city. Like, where do you think he'd be?" She thought for a moment, realizing she had no clue where she'd been leading them, but the city. _Not like he could just wait for us, oh no, he had to go run off. Maybe he's out patroling? Nah, it's his mind, not the real city. Hmm... the manor maybe? Nah, not the manor, he wouldn't lead his friends to his identity, would he?... Batcave? What about that resturaunt he went to when he was looking for zucco...the Time Out Caffe?_

"Uh, hello? Earth to Nightmare?" she snapped out of her thinking, and rapidly blinked a few times, getting dizzy from Beastboy's hand, which he had been waving in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, um... I have a few guesses, but some are kinda far fetched. But I know he's in Gotham, I can feel it. If we can't find him, I'm sure we could find another side to talk..." she trailed off. _He's gotta be in Wayne Manor! I just know it! And if he goes in the Batcave, I know where the enterance is. I don't think he'd appretiate it if I lead them up to it... maybe if I can find him alone, and then meet them?_

"I mean, he might be running around on the roof tops or something, the uh, future him said he used to love doing it. And if not... one of his other sides might be patroling. How about we split up?"

"Split up? In GOTHAM! Man, you really are crazy!"

"Why not? You said it yourself, Beastboy. Gotham's a big city. We can find him faster if we split up."

"Going out in Gotham alone is suicide though!" Cyborg protested.

"We aren't in the real Gotham, remember? We're in his mind. The city is how he remembers it, not how it really is."

"Which means there could be many more bad guys running around, if he remembers there being a lot of criminals." Raven pointed out, growing concerned. It seemed like Nightmare was starting to forget that her being a vigilante was just an act.

"Listen," she started aloud. "I know there might be more bad guys and whatever, but unless you want to be stuck in his head forever, we have to find him. It may be a little dangerous, but we'll all be fine! In your head, it was just your different sides anyway, not other people. And besides, we're all big boys and girls here. We can handle it!"

"You could get hurt!" Raven shot back.

"I'll be fine!"

"Yea, Raven! She's a crime fighter too! She can handle it!"

"Well, as she said, she doesn't have much experience." Raven reminded through gritted teeth, portraying the double meaning to Nightmare.

"It's not like I'm gonna go looking for trouble. Besides, I KNOW my way around Gotham. I _live_ here, remember?" She shot back. _They aren't going to buy the cover story if you treat me like a kid! I promise, I'll stick to the shadows, stay away from any people I see. I won't go messing with things. Please? _Raven bit her lip at the mental message, starting to cave.

"Trust me. Please." Nightmare made her request softly, but everyone heard. Raven sighed.

"We will meet in exactly in three hours. If none of us find Robin, we'll continue searching as a group. Fair enough?" she looked pointedly at Nightmare, expecting an answer.

"Fine. But we need a place to meet."

"Do you have any of the suggestions?" Starfire asked.

"Yea. The Time Out Cafe, It's a signifigant place to him, so it'll stick out more. It's on the lower east side." The others agreed (mostly) cheerfully, and Nightmare mentaly thanked the fact that they didn't know much about Gotham or Robin. She knew that she'd be dead meat when the others found out she picked a meeting spot in the worst part of town, but what can you do? Raven's voice entered her head.

_So, you know how to get there, don't you? And what's so signifigant about it?_

_Yea. I know generally where things are, but not specificaly enough to be able to meet you anywhere else. I'm kinda doubting most of you have been to Gotham anyway. And... it's personal. _Nightmare cut off the link, blocking her thoughts. She didn't need Raven in her head when she was trying to keep his secrets sort of secretive.

"If I were a bird, where would I go..." she glanced over at the manor. "He's gotta be there." She mumbled to herself as she ran towards the manor, "But how do I get there and find him in time? It'll take at least an hour to get to the manor by foot, and he might not be there..." She stopped and looked at her surroundings, and found a motorcycle with the key in the ignition. A wry smile crossed her face. "Well..."

Fifteen minutes later, Nightmare had blasted through the gates of the manor, and she now stood on the front stoop. Now that she was there, she didn't really know what to do, if she should knock or barge right in. She shrugged, and quietly opened the door. "Robin? You here? Hello?" No answer. "Richard?" she heard scuffling sounds, as if someone was trying to hide. She walked into the large room, but didn't see anyone.

Looking up, she noticed an all too familiar clock. "Maybe no one was hiding... were they going down into the batcave?" before she could ponder whether she should go down or not, curiosity overtook her. She pulled on the lever, stepping into the elevator. When the doors opened, she couldn't help it. She had the same reactions as Richard did the first time he went down to the cave. "Wow... wow, wow, wow, wow!" She smirked, realizing her word choice. _We really are too similar for our own good... _

Again, she called for the boy wonder. "Robin? You down here?"

"Not your Robin." she looked around, till her gaze focused on one of Robin's other personalities. "So, you need anything?"

"Yea, I was wondering if you've seen our Robin around here. I figured he'd go here."

"Well, you figured right. I'm pretty sure he's headed here now."

"Why isn't he here already?"

"He came before you into his mind, but he's chosen to walk to the manor. He didn't think to... borrow, a motorcycle." Nightmare smirked.

"So, how do you know he's headed here?"

"Because, I'm Knowledge. Even though in here he's a seperate person, I'm still a part of him. I control his thinking, I guess. That, or I just kinda know. Like, how you knew to come here." She shrugged, thinking.

"Anything to do around here till bird boy comes home?" he smirked.

"You could ammuse him." he pointed over to yet another child version of Robin, who was balancing on the edge of a chair on one hand. The child looked over.

"Hey, what's up? And who's she?" he was rather perky, which Nightmare found ammusing.

"Name's Nightmare." suddenly, his face was adorned with a smirk.

"You know, that'd be a perfect name for a sidekick for Scarecrow." she laughed.

"Nah, I'm one of the good guys. What side are you?" she asked.

"He, is Robin's... childish side." Knowledge specified, with a roll of his eyes. "I'll go wait for your Robin to get here." he left rather quickly, which Nightmare made a mental note of. She turned to Robin's inner kid.

"So, mind showing me around?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"I thought you said you work with me in the future in another dimension. Wouldn't you have seen the Batcave?" She panicked for a second, not realizing that his different sides would know about her. Of course, they were part of Robin, and she'd told him.

"Well, it's totaly different in the future! I mean, like, setup wise, and the gadget... how bout you show me things? It'll give us somthing to do. Plus, if I'm stuck in this dimension for long, I'll know how to use this time's gadgets." he shrugged, but agreed. _Well, that'll take care of 'how to use the crap in Robin's utility belt 101' and 'batcave setup.'" _She followed the kid around, as he talked animatedly about the different things he pointed out.

"Oh, and that's where the mission 'memorabelias' are kept. Alfred's the one who started organizing the evidence, years ago. Oh, and over here is-" and on and on it went, until they walked over to where the costume cases were. He immediately looked confused again.

"If you're a superhero, how come you aren't in your costume?" he asked. Flustered, Nightmare tried to think of an excuse. I mean, it's not like she ever had a costume in the first place.

"I um... was sent to this dimension while I was asleep." It was the truth, but the young robin was still curious.

"But, if you were sent here when you were alseep, then maybe a bad guy sent you here. So, how'd they know your secret identity?" _Grr... you're making this hard for me kid! You're supposed to be Robin's childish side, maybe a little bit naieve, not smart! But of course, you had to go be a freaking genious!_

"Um... seriously? I have no clue how I got here. And I don't think any villains would know my secret identity." _Or my superhero identity... _she added in her head.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, if Tim could figure out our identities, I'm sure someone could find yours out." She was waving him off, when she noticed some fabric in the corner folded up, next to a sewing machine.

"There's a sewing machine down here?" she asked, mildly curious.

"Of course! You can't say you've never gotten a rip in your costume, can you? Well, Babs can, but she's a goody goody."

"I heard that twerp! And don't call me Babs!" Batgirl parked her motorcycle, which she'd just come in on. "Oh, you must be one of the titans. Raven, right? Nice to meet you." Confused, Nightmare looked at Batgirl.

"Um, no, I'm Nightmare... Wailt, YOU are in his head? I thought that only the different sides of Robin were in his head! Not memories of other people!" She started to panick. If Batman was in Robin's mind, that'd be bad. She turned back to Batgirl, who was looking at the ground, guilty look on face.

"Honeslty, I'm not a memory in his head or anything. I got in here the same way as you."

"You're the real Batgirl? How'd you find out about the mirror? What were you doing at the tower anyway?"

"Well, I was uh, on buisness, checking up on Robin for the uh, commisioner... he um... wanted to know how he was doing...?" Nightmare rolled her eyes.

"What's the real story? Oh, and I know you're Barbara Gordon." her eyes got wide for a moment, giving away her surprise. Nightmare explained, "I know cause I'm a vigilante from another dimension."

"Ah. I was at the tower to visit the twerp, but I head a commotion inside, didn't know what it was. So I put a device on the window so I could hear what was going on. I heard somthing about a meditation mirror, and going into Robin's mind or whatever, and followed you guys in. So, where's your costume?" she went through the same conversation with Nightmare that Robin's Childish Side had.

"Dick, even though this is the manor in your mind, do you think there'd be clothes in the closets?"

"Still thinking about clothes Babs?"

"Ugh, shut up twerp! Never mind! Come on!" she motioned for Nightmare to follow her up to the manor. Once there, Batgirl guided her to a large room with many different fabrics, along with a few pairs of ripped up jeans. "Pick some fabrics." Nightmare gave her a confused look.

"Um... why?" Batgirl rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're gonna make your costume! Duh!" Nightmare first was surprised, but then she got a mischevious gleam in her grey eyes. This would be fun...

*so, love it? hate it? let me know please!


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you know how to work a sewing machine?" asked Nightmare, curious as to how exactly they'd be making this costume.

"Yea. I mean, growing up with no mom, it's something I've learned how to do." Explained Batgirl, who was now working diligently at the sewing machine. She thought about what had happened minutes before, knowing something was strange.

_"So, what do you want your costume to look like? Do you want it to be like your old one?" she asked, clearly happy with the challenge of making a costume. _

_"Um... I don't really care what it looks like. Just as long as it isn't my pajamas."_

_"Any preference in fabrics? Style?"_

_"As long as there's no skirt, and it's comfortable. And not girly. Ugh, as if. Long pants." Batgirl smirked, remembering those were the exact things she was thinking of when making her own costume. Well, besides the fact that she wasn't against a skirt, and had one as part of her costume._

_"Okay. Colors?" Nightmare shrugged, not caring either way. _

_"This stuff feels comfortable. Could we use this?" she asked, fingering a specific material. Batgirl walked over to see what she was talking about._

_"You want to use that leather?" she asked, very confused. She didn't think the fabric seemed like the type Nightmare would want._

_"Yea, what's wrong with leather?"_

_"Nothing, it's just, you want to use hot pink leather?" Nightmare's eyes widened in shock, before composing herself._

_"Well, um, not this color, but like, in black... or somthing. I just meant this material... for the pants or somthing." _

_"O..kay..." Batgirl was suspicious but didn't say anything more on it, and picked up some of the black leather. "So, what do you want the rest of it to look like?" Nightmare closed her eyes, concentrating on a mental immage she had conqured up. _

_"Can I make the shirt blue?"_

_"Sure. Do you like either of these?" Batgirl held two fabric choices out in front of her, noticing that Nighmare barely glanced at them._

_"Um... yea, they both look nice." she didn't sound so sure though._

_"Which one do you want to use? The lighter or the darker one?" She asked, slightly confused. Nightmare held her hand out, and felt both of the fabrics._

_"This one," she decided, still holding onto the fabric in Batgirl's right hand. Batgirl pondered the girls decision. She had said she didn't want to use anything girly, yet the fireproof/bullet proof material was a very girly baby blue. On a hunch, Batgirl rubbed her fingers on each of the fabrics. Sure enough, the one Nightmare had picked was the softer material. _

_"Okay... come on, lets go sew it up." _

Now Nightmare stood behind Batgirl, who had cut out the pieces, and was now sewing the costume together. _There's gotta be something I missed... I don't know, she seemed kind of off when I was asking her about the different colors... is she color blind or something? But I thought only guys could be color blind... maybe I'm just paranoid. That's gotta be it. I mean, she didn't really care what the outfit looked like, she just wanted it to be comfortable... yea, that's gotta be it. That would explain why she didn't just pick a color for her shirt... _After about twenty minutes, it was complete. Batgirl eyed the costume critically. She thought she had done a good job sewing it, but somthing seemed to be missing. "You need an emblem." She decided.

"I do?"

"Well, yea. Or a design, or something. It won't look like much of a costume without one. Oh, and we need to get you set up with a utility belt too. Any ideas?"

Nightmare thought a second, then asked, "Do you think you could put the Mal de ojo on the shirt?"

"The what?"

"The evil eye."

"What's that?"

"It's from a superstition. It is supposed to bring bad luck to your enemies."

"Oh. Could you show me what it looks like?" Noddidng, Nightmare unclasped her necklace, which had been hidden under her tanktop, and put it on the table. On the chain was a silver eye, intricately designed. "Wow... it's beautiful."

"Thanks. My aunt gave it to me when I was younger."

"Wow... so, you want it to look just like that?"

"I guess... unless you think it should look different?" Batgirl gazed at the piece, and back at the costume.

"What if your symbol was in gold instead of silver?" she asked. Nightmare smiled.

"Perfect." Ten minutes and a can of spray paint later...

"Well, here it is! Tada!" Batgirl held up the costume, waving it around in the air. "What do you think?"

"It's... amazing! Thank you so much!" Nightmare smiled, genuinely happy. _She is really nice! She barely knows me, yet she does all this for me. She really knows how to make someones day..._

"So... you gonna try it on or what?" asked Batgirl with a smirk, seeing how pleased the girl was with the costume. Nightmare nodded, and walked over to where the changing rooms were, having been showed where it was earlier on her 'tour.' She came out minutes later, feeling slightly self conscious about the tight fitting outfit.

"Well...?" Batgirl looked up from her book, to see the girl standing in front of her. She had to have a double take. Was this really the same girl in front of her? The same girl who could care less about her looks, the one with the ratty pajamas and messy hair? Sure enough, it was Nightmare. She had brushed her short ebony hair, which now flipped out. Her bangs were clipped back out of her face, and now Batgirl could clearly see her light grey eyes. The baby blue shirt was long sleeved, and collar-less, the evil eye taking up most of the front. The black leather pants had taken the look of skinny jeans. She wore a belt similar to Batgirl's around her waist, and a pair of black high tops.

"Nightmare! Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" an amused expression crossed her face, the shock in Batgirl evident in the girls tone. "So... do I look alright?"

"You look great!" Batgirl blurted out, and she watched as Nightmare's face reddended, and she rocked back and forth uncomfortably.

"Um... thanks. For everything." Batgirl smiled at the younger girl.

"No problem. I always like a good challenge."

Nightmare was taking the empty can of paint to a trash can, when, "He's here! He's here!" called out the voice of Robin's Childish side.

"Huh?" Robin's confusion at seeing a younger version of himself was pushed aside, when he saw who was accross the room. "Barb? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, but it looks like you bailed. I decided to come find you, and I ended up here."

"So, where are the others?"

"Out looking for you, from what Nightmare's told me."

"Wait, Nightmare's here? Why?" She couldn't help but notice that he seemed to perk up a little when Nightmare was mentioned.

"Yea. She figured you'd come here. Hold on, I'll get her." she turned to face where Nightmare disappeared to, and screamed, "Nightmare! He's here! Get your but over here!" She turned back to the irked expression of the boy wonder. "What?"

His expression changed from annoyed to amazed within seconds, once he caught sight of her. His jaw  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DROPPED.

"Nightmare?" He asked, eyes almost bugging out of his skull.

"No, Ashley Tisdale," she said, with a roll of her eyes.

"You uh look different." _Different? She looks amazing! Wait, I didn't just think that, did I? No, She's just another team mate. I can't be thinking that, I barely know her!_

"Well, yea, I am wearing a uniform now, thanks to the multi-talented Barbara Gordon." Batgirl blushed at the compliment.

"So, do you know where the others are?" Robin asked Nightmare, shaking away his thoughts.

"Sort of. We assumed you'd be in Gotham, so we split up to find you. We're meeting at the Time Out Cafe in..." she looked over at the clock. "A little less than an hour."

"Okay... wait, how do they know about the cafe? None of them have been to Gotham before...?" he gave her a quizical look. "You picked the spot I'm guessing?"

Smiling, she answered, "Of course. It's one of the places I can find around here."

"Don't you live in Gotham?" _Shoot! Forgot about that! Excuse, excuse, excuse..._

"Well, don't forget that I'm from another... future dimension. I mean, Gotham has changed over the years. It looks pretty different. The cafe's the one thing that stayed the same."

"How did you know about it?" he asked her. "I mean, it isn't in the best of areas..."

"Is anywhere in Gotham able to be considered a better area? I mean, crime's all over everywhere."

"Good point."

"But to answer the question, you told me about it."

"I did?"

"In my dimension. I mean, I um... did work with you for a little bit..."

"Right. So, should us three go find the others?" asked Robin.

"Nah, how about the two of you go to the cafe, and I'll look for the others," suggested Batgirl, the ghost of a smile on her face.

Sensing that Batgirl was trying to get her and Robin alone together, she said, "No, it's ok. We're all supposed to meet at the cafe anyway, the three of us could walk down together. The other's should be there by the time we get there."

"Fine by me," agreed Robin.

"Whatever..." As the two girls walked past him, Robin noticed that Nightmare was trying hard not to smile, and Batgirl was the slightest bit sulky. He rolled his eyes. _Girls..._

The three walked down to the cafe side by side, Batgirl in the middle. Coming up to a narrow allyway, Batgirl stopped to tie her shoe. The street being as narrow as it was, forced Robin and Nightmare closer together. _Yes! _Batgirl thought, seeing that her plan was working. As she caught up, she walked to the side of Nightmare, keeping her and Robin next to each other. They walked on in silence.

"So... what have the two of you been doing with your time?" asked Batgirl, who was bugged by the silence. Finaly, Robin spoke up.

"The usual. Beat up bad guys. Hang with the titans. Go for pizza. Train. What about you, Nightmare?"

_Should I say what I really do? Or should I think of something I'd do in Gotham? Eh, what the heck... _"Um, besides fighting crime? Babysitting, juggling, unicycling, drumming..." she shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

"You ride a unicycle?" asked Robin. With his circus backround, his interest was sparked.

"Yea. Everyone in my family thinks I'm crazy though. They don't think I should. They think it's too dangerous for me." She rolled her eyes.

"Then I'm guessing they don't know about the crime fighting?" She shook her head.

"Oh, they don't even know the half of it..." she answered truthfully. "What about you, Barb?"

"I've been helping out my dad with cases." Her answer caused Robin's eyebrows to raise in surprise.

"I thought your dad was set on keeping you away from crime fighting?" asked Robin, in an ammused tone.

"Well, he doesn't know it's me that's helping him, but..." she trailed off.

"You still haven't told him?" interjected Nightmare. "How come?"

"Same reason you haven't told your parents. He's set on me becoming an olympic gymnast. I'm set on fighting crime. What's a girl to do?" Nightmare and Robin smirked, seeing as Batgirl was being mucho dramatic, waving her arms around, the whole bit. "So, what's both of your favorite books?" asked Batgirl, not having anything better to say, and wanting to be more original then, 'what's your favorite color.'

Nightmare bit her lip, starting to worry again, trying to think of a decent excuse. "Um, with the... situation, I'm in, I don't really read much. But... I guess my favorite would have to be... The Name Of This Book Is Secret."

"We won't tell." Joked Robin, causing both girls to roll their eyes. "What? Can't you take a joke?"

"We'll take a joke when you think of a good one," replied Nightmare, causing Batgirl to start laughing. Robin knew she was joking though, by the glint in her eyes.

"Ok, fine. That's my favorite book too, by the way. Which was your favorite chapter?"

Again Nightmare's mood changed, and she seemed slightly paniked again. "Um... chapter? I don't really keep track of the chapters."

He nodded, understanding. "What's your favorite book of the week, Babs?" He asked, bugging the girl.

"DON'T call me Babs, circus boy!" she exclaimed. "And this week, it would be Eclipse. 

"The Twilight book?" asked Nightmare.

"Yea. All my friends are giving me crap about it though. They're all anti-twilight. But I see their point. Bella's an idiot. Why? Have you read it?" she asked, mildly curious. The twilight saga didn't seem like something the dark girl would read.

"My younger sister and I were reading it together. We were half way through before all of this." she explained, motioning around.

"Do you miss them?" asked Batgirl.

"Not realy, I mean, I've only been here for about half a day. Besides, not like we were much of a family anyway..." she mumbled the last part.

Before they could question her about it, a voice called out, "Yo, Rob! Nightmare! Get your spikey heads over here!"

They had finaly reached the Time Out Cafe.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: guess what people? batman: under the red hood is coming out on dvd in 3 days! if you don't want to wait? the full movie is on youtube! PURE EPICNESS.)

"My hair is not spikey!" Nightmare called, and caught up with Robin and Batgirl, who had gone ahead without her. As soon as she reached the others, all eyes turned to her.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Beastboy, drool literally coming from his mouth. Raven slapped him upside the head.

"Nice costume." Raven said, in her signature monotone.

"Uh, thanks. Batgirl made it." she said, nodding towards the girl.

"Batgirl?" Cyborg asked, confused. "I thought only Robin's emotions could live in here?"

"I kinda followed you guys in here." Batgirl explained sheepishly. "Um, aren't you missing someone?" she asked, looking around.

"Not anymore." Raven pointed out, as Starfire landed with the others.

"Hello friends! I see your search to find Robin was successful?" she asked.

"Yea. Nightmare and Batgirl found me."

"Did they? Please, where were you friend Robin? The rest of us had searched diligently throughout the city, and never once ran into either of you."

"Uh..." Robin didn't know what to answer. If he said Wayne Manor, he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

"We found him while we were in the Batcave." Batgirl answered, much to the relief of the other two. Both knew they wouldn't be able to lie to Raven, one sharing a bond with her, the other not wearing a mask. The titans and Batgirl walked inside the cafe, and sat down in the comfortable chairs, enjoying the smells that seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

Robin had a sudden sense of deja vu; he realized he was only one booth down from the one he had been sitting at the last time he had been to the Time Out Cafe, years before. There was a small tv in the corner, playing all to familiar programing. Robin's eyes widened in shock, as he turned to Raven and asked, "Um... can memories be projected in your mind? Like, walking around?"

"Only if they're signifigant, why?" As soon as the words left from her mouth, Robin started figiting in his seat, watching the door. Sure enough, a young boy and a woman who looked to be in her late twentys walked in. Batgirl's eyes widened in shock, as she realized it was a very young version of Dick Grayson. Despite having met one of Richard's personalitys, the titans didn't recognise the kid, who seemed utterly lost, and was wearing ratty sweats and a cap pulled down, hiding his face. With him was a black haired woman, wearing a rather revealing shirt and skirt, with a jacket over it.

_"Thanks for saving me back there kid. I don't know what Lennie would've done to me if you hadn't showed up."_

_"No problem." The kid said, with an awkward smile. "Why was he mad at you?" he asked, confused. She sighed._

_"That, is a very compliated answer, one not meant for young ears like your own. The basics, he thought I was stealin' profits for myself, and he was right. But it ain't like I was takin' no money he earned or nothin'. And he didn't need no money. I can barely pay my bills."_

_"Well, did you earn it?"_

_Shaking her head, she answered, "You don't even know the half of it kid. But yea, I earned it."_

_"Well, if you earned it, and you kept if because you needed it, instead of giving it to the man who didn't earn it, then wouldn't it not really be stealing?"_

_"I wish everyone had your logic, kid. That's how it should be, but it's more complitaced then that... So, ya never told me, what were you doing out there anyways? This ain't really the best part of town for you to be runnin' round in." The kid's expression immediately soured._

_"I'm... looking for someone. Have you seen him around?" He pulled out a picture, smoothed it out on and placed it on the table._

"Zucco..." Nightmare murmured, knowing full well what was going to happen next. She noticed that Robin was rather tense, hands curled into fists, and put a reassuring hand atop his. He turned away from the unfolding scene.

_"Who is he? Your old man or somthin'?" _

_"Something like that."_

_"Sorry kid, haven't seen him." _

_"Seen who?" a plump waitress came over, pouring the two hot chocolate. She looked at the picture. "Oh, him. I've seen him around."_

_The child immediately put the steaming mug down. "You have?"_

_"Yea, he comes in here sometimes. Rude man, horrible person. Always comin' in here barkin' orders. Always see him comin' from some warehouse down the street."_

_"I thought those old warehouses were abandoned years ago?" asked the black haired woman. _

_"Well, they're supposed to be..." The kid immediately got up, and was quick to thank them._

_"Thanks so much for the help! And the hot chocolate. I've gotta go!"_

_"Hey, I should be thankin' you kid!" The memory Richard walked out of the resturaunt, catching only the first few words of the news broadcast._

_"It's been a week since the brutal killing of Mary and John Grayson..." _Abruptly, the memory stopped, and the two women disapeared. The broadcast continued on though, Robin having heard it before.

"And the suspected killer, Tony Zucco is nowhere to be found. Police believe his is going to attempt to leave the city, and have helicopters patroling the boundaries of Gotham. He aslo is suspected of dozens of other murders. Material witness Richard Grayson, the son of the two trapeze artists, has been placed in the custody of Bruce Wayne. Here is some footage of the brutal killing of the Graysons." As the shot of the news reporter changed to that of a video clip, Robin started shaking violently.

"Turn it off." he said quietly, but the others were too enthralled by the sheer thought of the gruesome murder. With sick pleasure, gruesome curiosity, they were unable to move, let alone look away. "Please, turn it off!" he said louder, still shaking. Batgirl turned away from the screen, having seen the shot before. She knew it wasn't pretty. Nightmare knew exactly how the scene went as well. She had watched it on tv many times, back in her own dimension. There, it was fun and games, just part of a story plot. Here... it was reality.

She knew Robin would loose it if something wasn't done. Just as the two Flying Grayson's started falling, a well aimed batarang cracked the screen, and stayed inlodged in the monitor. As all eyes turned to her, Robin whispered a quick, "Thanks." She nodded a response.

"Girl, you really are crazy! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Nightmare glared at the half metal man.

"You're saying, you'd rather watch two totaly innocent people fall to their deaths because some sadistic bastard cut the ropes? You're saying you'd rather watch people die?" Having nothing to say to her, he shrank back. "You're saying you _like_ watching pointless violence? That you'd like too watch two people, no, two _parents _die, just because the circus didn't pay some sleeze bag in an extortion racket? That you'd like to see a kids world crumbling around before them? You're sick!" She spat the words in disgust.

"Please, no more of that talking. Surely none of us wish to see such a sight... surely no one would be that cruel, as to purpousely end the lives of two innocent people..." Starfire trailed off, biting her lip. Obviously from that statement, she probably hadn't even heard of Gotham before that day. Two lone tears ran down the boy wonder's face, not needing the screen to be in front of him to know the ending.

"Tony Zucco was," as hard as Robin tried to keep his voice controlled, his voice cracked. Everyone saw the tears.

"Dude...? Robin, what's up?" Sighing, Nightmare pieced it together for Beastboy.

"Raven said only signifigant memories would play. You just saw a young kid, Robin, come in here in normal civilain clothes. He was looking for a man. That man, was Tony Zucco."

"But, why would it be signifigant? Was Zucco the first baddie he bagged or somthin?" asked Cyborg.

"No, that would be Louie. The pimp Robin saved Chi-Chi from. She was the girl who was with him."

"Then why is looking for Zucco so signifigant?" asked Beastboy, still not getting it. Nightmare rolled her eyes, but continued patiently explaining.

"You know the people they were talking about on the tv?" he nodded. "Well, as you heard, they said the suspect was Tony Zucco." he still didn't get it. She sighed. "_Robin_, was looking for _Tony Zucco_. The man who killed_ two of the three_ Flying Graysons. All but their son." The changeling blinked, still confused. She smacked her forehead.

"You can just tell them." Robin spoke quietly, and Nightmare complied.

"Beastboy, Robin was looking for Zucco, because the jerk killed his parents. John and Mary Grayson." Beastboy finaly got it.

"Wait, that would make you..." Raven's eyes widened as it clicked. "No way." Robin smirked, sour mood starting to fade. Nightmare and Batgirl just glanced at each other, and started cracking up. The changeling, alien and robot didnt' get it.

"Wait, who is he?"

"Were you paying attention at all?" shouted Batgirl, exasperated. "The news said the son of Mary and John _Grayson _was placed in the custody of _Bruce Wayne_." Cyborg's non robotic eye widened, as he too understood.

"I still don't get it." confirmed Beastboy. Robin rolled his eyes. He knew Starfire was clueless, and Beastboy wouldn't guess. He was annoyed at the prolonging of his identity being revealed, now that it was happening. He just wanted it to be over with. He ripped the mask off his face, revealing the face of Richard Grayson.

"Do you understand now Beastboy?" he asked, exasperated.

"Ummm... you have blue eyes?"

"My name is Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne."

"Oooooooooooooooh. Dude! That's totaly sweet!" after being quiet for, about, .2 seconds, he asked, "Does that mean that Batman's Bruce Wayne?" Robin was exasperated. After all the hints he couldn't figure out robin's identity, yet he figured out batman's in a second!

"No, Batman's a pink haired space creature. He's from the moon." Sarcasm dripped from Nightmare's words.

"Really?" Everyone smacked their forheads.

"Yea, Beastboy. Batman is Bruce Wayne."

"Oh. Then that'd make you..." he turned to Batgirl. "I have no clue who you are. Who are you?"

Smirking, she said, "Well, some of us here actually have to try to keep their identitys a secret."

"Barbara Gordon." Nightmare snitched.

"The comish's kid!" Dick chimed in. She glared at both of them.

"Was that really necesary?"

"Well, that's what you get for pulling the same line twice!" Dick smiled, and added with a sly look on his face, "_Babs_." Seething, Barbara pulled off the purple cowl, revealing her hazel eyes.

"Don't call me Babs, _Richie_!"

"Gym Rat!"

"Circus Boy!"

"Barbie!"

"Boy Blunder!"

"Batbrat!"

"Bird Boy!"

"Ginger!"

"I am not a ginger, _short pants_!"

"Oh, you did not go there,_ blondie_!"

"I'm not blonde, I'm a ginger! Wait-"

"Ha! So you admit! I'm right!"

"Not in your dreams, traffic light!"

"Traffic light? This is coming from the person who looks like they're dressed up as Barney!"

"Barney? Well you look like you should be named Rainbow Boy!"

"Says the one who's costume is the exact same color as the Joker's! You should be called Joketta!"

"Shut up wonder breath!"

"Bratgirl!"

"Playboy!"

"Olympian!"

"Comic geek!"

"Bookworm!"

"Videogame junkie!"

"Goody two shoes!"

"Slob!"

"Neat freak!"

"ADD kid!"

"OCD patient!"

"Loony tune!"

"Crazy!"

"Twerp!"

"Boy crazy!"

"Twinkle toes!"

"Girly girl!"

"Smart alec!"

"Smarty pants!"

"Dork!"

"Geek!"

"Couch potato!"

"Barbed wire!"

"Bird brain!"

"Hermit!"

"Dickie!"

"Frizz head!"

"Porkupine hair!"

"Commish kid!"

"Shorty!"

"Big foot!"

"Sidekick!"

"Uh, not anymore! You're the sidekick now!" For this entire argument, Nightmare was holding back a laugh.

"Please! No more of the mean talking!" Starfire shouted, tears filling her eyes. She had just met Batgirl. She didn't want her and Robin to be fighting! Richard and Barbara shared a look. Immediately, they joined Nightmare in laughing their heads off. "What is so funny?"

Trying to calm down, between spurts of laughter, Barb answered, "Were... not fighting, Starfire!... we're just... messing around... hahaha!"

"Yea... just a bunch of jokes... from over the years..." Dick further explained.

"Oh." Starfire's face immediately redened. "I believe the expression is, oops?"

*Yea I know, random filler chapter, but it did have (what i thought was) a fun random argument :) please review!


	6. Chapter 6

*hey! just a random thought, details are kinda important, aren't they? like in teen titans, the communicators, and how they just kinda handed them out was a whole plot line. something so simple was their downfall... I think i'm gonna start doing mind twisty kinda stuff like that :)) hehehe. other random thing: my fortune cookie had boring numbers: 136, 16 and something else. not important.

"Okay, so... how do we get out of here exactly?" asked Batgirl. Everyone was currently standing outside of the cafe.

"Well, the exit is usually where a really terrible memory is, or a bad side. Where do you think it'd be, Robin?"

"I can think of two places." He said, voice hardening. "Slade's hideout,"

"Or the circus." Nightmare finished. He nodded. "The circus is closer. Do you think we should look there first?"

"No." he said, shaking his head. "Something is telling me it's not there. I know for a fact my worst, or evil side or whatever is at the haunt. And some of the memories there... are almost as bad as my parent's death."

"Who's Slade? And what he do to you?" asked Batgirl, worried about him.

"Remember when we had to fight Batman becuase he was tricked into thinking we were zombies?" she nodded, and the titans all stood confused.

"Yea, that was insane. He knew our every move before we knew, since he trained us."

"Exactly. Slade could figure out our every move. Fighting him was like fighting an evil Batman, but one who wasn't affraid to hit back as hard as he could." She winced, thinking that over. She had only had the pleasure of really fighting Bats hand to hand once. "Also, he has hundreds of robot comandos. He was set on having... an apprentice. I fell into his trap, and was his... emplyee for a time. He had shot the titans with a laser that infected them with nanoscopic probes. If I disobeyed him, he would kill them." Her eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Yea. Eventually the titans saved me, and I broke out. But that wasn't enough. He had... a second apprentice. One who was our friend, and spyed on us, then betrayed us."

"Terra." Beastboy spoke her name quietly, head bowed. "She was great. Funny, nice. But she worked for Slade. He helped her control her powers. But really he was controling her, in more ways than one. In the end though, she saved us all... at the cost of her own life."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." putting her hand on his shoulder, she sympathised. "I know what it's like to loose a close friend to evil."

"You do?" she nodded.

"Ever hear of Poison Ivy? She was my best friend, and a normal girl. Red was very eco friendly, and she wanted to save the planet. Her methods were... interesting, though. We'd go to big companies, and she'd try to talk to them, get them to change. They refused of course, since we were just a bunch of kids. My dad thought she was trouble, as I was skipping gymnastics to go with her. We protested clorogene once. That's where it all went downhill. After they kicked us out, she hired someone to destroy clorogene. Well, he found out he was hired by a teenybopper, and was kinda pissed. When he was chasing her, Batman came and saved us. She accidentaly fell into some of clorogene's chemical fertilizer. She was taken to the hospital, but on the way, the ambulance was crashed. By some plants. The plants carried her away, where she was... reborn, I guess you could say. Basically, she was a plant. She got powers, and was able to control plants. She decided to use her powers to... 'avenge crime's against nature.' She turned evil. I turned into Batgirl."

She looked up, shaking her head. "It's hard, being her friend. During the day, she's just Pam and I'm just Red, best friends. But at night, we're enemies. She doesn't know who I am." Beastboy was glad she understood how he felt.

"So... to Slade's place?" asked Raven, trying to bring the subject back to getting out of Robin's mind. He nodded.

They started walking, and it was taking forever. "Dude! Isn't Jump City like, the other side of the country."

"Yep."

"So, won't it take forever to get there?"

"Probably. Raven, can I bend reality here, transport us there?"

"It's your mind." He concentrated, and they found themselves in Slade's haunt.

"You couldn't think of this ten minutes ago?"

"Seems like it worked a little too well..." mumbled Cyborg.

"Took you long enough," one of Robin's sides said, sneering. Wide eyes searched the haunt, till they found the side in front of him. Sure enough, it was his evil side. Dressed in his apprentice's uniform. Robin flinched when he saw the mirror immage. He couldn't seem any more like Slade. "Tell me, how does it feel, knowing you've failed just about everyone at some point?"

"Shut up!" Robin snarled, and Nightmare grabbed his arm.

"Don't react. Think of this side being Slade. Don't give him a reaction. It's what he wants," she murmured. He visibly relaxed, though she could feel that he was still tense.

"You might want to listen to the girl, she actually is saying something smart. Of course, you can't do anything smart, can you? You're a total idiot."

"Wouldn't that make you an idiot too, if you're part of me?" Robin pointed out. His evil side smirked.

"You see, I'm your only smart side, besides Brainy, but he's pretty dumb himself. Trying to use logic for everything." he shook his head. "Wasn't very logical to give up Slade's offers, was it?" Robin stood, fists clenched, tense. "You could've stopped all of that pain, just given in. Or better yet, you could've disobeyed Slade, eliminated your pathetic friends, and gone solo as a villain. That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Robin couldn't help it. He sprung foreward, attacking his evil side, but the evil was winning. It wasn't affraid to use lethal forse.

The evil side threw Robin against a wall, and moved to punch him. Robin ducked, jumped, flipped, and landed twelve feet up on the balcony. The evil side followed. Back and forth, they exchanged blows, his evil side talking the whole time.

"You know that Slade was right. You did get a rush of adrenaline, stealing. You enjoyed it. Loved it. It was a thrill, a risk."

"Not true!" He swept the feet out from under his evil side, who then landed on his hands, sprung back up into a flip, and slid accross a support beam.

"Not true? I may be evil, but I'm no liar." Punch. Dodge. Kick. "No matter how much you deny it, I am part of you. All these thoughts I have, are thoughts of yours. I am your jelousy, your rage, anger. Hatred, desparaty, vengance. Betrayal. Selfishness. Plus the slight sliver of pure evil that lurks inside you. Your power source." Flying kick. Dodge. Flip. He laughed. "And the more you fight me, the stronger I become."

Robin hesitated. This had to be the way out. If he didn't fight, they'd be able to leave. His evil side started beating him again, but he just blocked. He didn't fight. "Uh, Raven, how long do these portal things take to come for the first time?" she shrugged.

"Once you realize what has to be done, it takes about five minutes for the portal to form. It stays permanantly, but sometimes is hidden."

"Does he have five minutes?" asked Batgirl. "Maybe we should give him a hand." She started pulling out a Batarang, when Raven stopped her.

"We can't help him. And even if we could, that wouldn't be the way," she said, pointing at the Batarang. Anything that you do to his evil side happens to him. And vice versa." Raven watched, worried as well. Robin, not being able to fight back, was getting pretty hurt. Both Robin's were sporting bruises all over. Finally, his evil side pinned him to a wall, feet off the ground, holding his throat.

"So, ready to give up? Join the dark side? We've got cookies." he joked. "And everyone knows all the hot girls are evil."

"Not true." Robin choked out. "And you do realize that if you kill me, you'll kill yourself as well?"

"It's better than being stuck here! And besides," he said, smile growing. "You die, your friends die too."

"I won't let it happen! Besides, they're your friends too!"

"I have no friends! I'm evil, remember?"

"Well I have friends, and you're part of me, so tecnically... just leave them alone!" Suddenly, a portal opened up behind the titans, roughly around the area where the titans came from to save Robin from his apprenticeship. "Go! I'll deal with him! Save yourselves!" The titans quickly went through the portal, but Batgirl and Nightmare hesitated, along with Raven.

"Go!" Reluctantly, Raven went through the portal. Batgirl looked unsure, but went through as well. Nightmare ignored the order. Silently, she snuck up on Robin's evil side, who was holding an almost purple Robin. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" he was met with a punch to the face, that knocked him down, unconcious. The real Robin slumped to the ground as well, gasping for air. Nightmare held out a hand, and helped him up.

"Thanks."

"Come on, lets go." They made their way to the portal, still holding hands. It felt natural, and not at all akward.

"Man you punch hard!" Robin complained, rubbing his now red cheek with his other hand. She smirked.

"Your welcome!" They stepped through the portal, and landed in titans tower.

The others were all waiting for them, and Starfire immediately grabbed both of them up in what was dubbed her 'death hug.'

"Star... can't breathe!" they choked out, and the Tamaranian immediately let go of them. They still held hands.

"So... what exactly happened in there?" Cyborg asked, one eyebrow raised suggestively, motioning at their intertwined hands. Both started blushing, and let go.

"What happened, was I sucker punched his friend in there, knocked him unconcious, helped him up, and he just about dragged me into the portal with him," she explained, nonchalantly.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"So, how long were we all in there?" he asked, changing the subject.

"About six hours."

"And that's probably why I'm like, STARVING, right now." Batgirl exclaimed dramatically. "I haven't eaten since lunch on the plain ride here!" Everyone was about to roll their eyes, when their own stomachs started growling.

"How about we all go out for pizza?" suggested Starfire. Everyone agreed, but there was a slight problem. There wasn't enough room in the T-Car for everyone. Five spots, seven of them.

"Barb, did you bring your motorcycle with you?" asked Robin, trying to figure this out.

"Uh, did you miss the part where I said I CAME ON A PLANE? Number one, I don't think I could've even gotten it past security, seeing all the weapons attached. Two, I came as Barbara, not Batgirl, obviously, so that'd be a little suspicious. I swear, are you sure you have a brain?" he rolled his eyes. "What happened to your motorcycle?" he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"See 'bout that... hehe. Kinda totaled it."

"What if Batgirl or Nightmare got in the T-Car in my position, and I was to fly the other over there?" Starfire suggested. Before anyone could protest, Cyborg and Robin agreed.

"So who's going where?" asked Cyborg. Everyone turned to the older of the two, to make the decision.

"Uh uh, no offense to you Starfire, but I just got here from a nine hour flight from Gotham. I am NOT flying. I'll walk if I have too."

"That cool with you?" Cyborg asked Nightmare. _Seems like now that I'm wearing a uniform they're treating me much more like a titan than without it... _

"Um, yea, sure." She hadn't been paying attention, and had no clue what she had agreed to. Everyone but her and Starfire got in the T-Car, and drove off to meet them there. "So, what did I just agree to?"

"You were doing the, zoning out, yes? You just agreed to come with me to meet our friends at the parlor of pizza, for there is not enough space in the land vehicle of which Cyborg calls his 'baby.'"

"Oh. Okay. So, what, we walking or something?"

Starfire sent the girl a perplexed look. "Why, flying, of course." Nightmare bit her lip nervously.

"F-flying?"

"Of course. How else are we to cross the waters which surround our island?"

"Uh... magic?" she shrugged.

"Have you not done the flying before?" Asked Starfire, catching on. "There is nothing to fear about flight. It is relatively safe, and-"

"Starfire, I trust you, it's not that. And I've flown before. It just... makes me nervous, not having my feet firmly on the ground."

"Perhaps if you close your eyes it will not be so bad?" she suggested. Nightmare just shrugged. "How about we fly only over the water, and if flight really is so terrible to you, we could walk the rest of the way? It is only a block away, and it is so very nice out."

"Okay..."

Five minutes later, Starfire and Nightmare landed on the other side of the water, one perky as usual, the other ghostly pale and shaking. "NEVER. AGAIN." The two girls walked the rest of the way, talking.

"What was it like in your world, Nightmare?" Starfire asked, curious.

"I don't know... I never really got to see much of it... but it was okay, I guess."

"And you faught crime?"

Careful as to not lie, Nightmare said, "I helped people as well as I could."

"Did you have any of the siblings?" she asked.

"Yea. I had a sister... and a brother. Like you, accept They're both younger than me."

"How do you know about my brother? I have not even told the titans about him?" pushed the curious Tamaranian.

"I know more than I let on," she said simply. She wanted to do anything but lie to the girl besides her. They finaly reached the pizza parlor, and met up with the titans.

"What took you slow pokes so long?" Joked Beastboy.

Nightmare was relieved and greatful when Starfire left it at, "We decided to get the fresh air, and walk." They all sat down, and the usual debate started over the toppings. Luckily, Starfire had learned by now that not everything on the menu was a topping.

"Man, I say we get the meat explosion!" Cyborg announced, watching the annoyed changeling glare at him.

"Dude! I'm a vegetarian! I'm NOT eating meat!"

"I agree with Beastboy," started Batgirl. "I'm not a vegetarian, but that's just way too much meat. Why don't we just get something simple, like pepperoni?" she suggested. Seeing the glare turned to her, she added, "On three quarters of the pizza."

"I'm fine with whatever. What about you three?" asked Robin. "Nightmare? Starfire? Raven?"

"I don't care what's on it either, veggies, pineapple, but no meat on at least part of it, for me and Beastboy. I'm a vegetarian too." Nightmare anounced.

"YOU ARE?" Beastboy all but screamed.

She nodded. "My sister was a big animal fan. She sorta talked me into it."

"Girl, you're definately crazy. Star, Rae, what do you want on it?" asked Cyborg.

"I do not care for any of the toppings in particular, as long as I have mustard to put atop my slice." At just the mention of mustard she seemed to glow.

"Mustard?" Batgirl asked, with a horrified expression. "On PIZZA?"

"She drinks mustard, and eats it on pretty much everything," clarified Raven. "And my opinion, is that we just get a plain cheese pizza. That way there aren't any problems. Isn't that what we end up doing every day anyway, after having this pointless, repetitive arguement?" She pointed out.

Everyone just stared for a minute. She had a point. "Okay then, one large cheese pizza." Cyborg recieved their order, and they all wolfed down their dinner. They sat around having a (somewhat) pleasant conversation, for a while, Batgirl and Nightmare ignoring the curious stares. Their peace couldn't last long though. Suddenly, Robin's communicator went off.

"Trouble."

*So, I hope you liked this chapter :) I can't wait :) the next two or so chapters coming out are basically the main reason I wrote this story, and I've been looking foreward to writing it. Hopefully you've been **paying attention **to the details in Nightmare's behavior, because **there will be a VERY big shock coming up if you haven't paying attention**. If you were noticing the little things, you might've even suspected it. So, I hope you've payed attention to **everything**, and won't have been blind sided by anything :)

so, if you've gotten the subliminal message, kudos to you :) let me know when the message is later revealed. If you don't take the time to read foot notes, well, you suck, and you're gonna be like, where did that come from? Haha :)

Please review :)


	7. Chapter 7

*So, anyone catch the message? If not, it has to do with the fortune cookie... oh well :)

"Who is it?" asked Beastboy, as they all lept up from their seats.

"Not sure. Report just said an intruder. Could be some kids messin' around that tripped the alarm." Cyborg voiced.

"I'm not so sure... I have a feeling it won't be that simple." Raven thought aloud.

"Is it ever?" asked Nightmare. "Come on! The more time we waist the more time they have to get away!"

"She's got a point. Titans go!" Robin shouted, "It's only about a block away. No use going in the car." He shot off a grappling hook, and swung off, the rest of the titans following. Nightmare struggled, groping around trying to find her own grappling hook in her belt.

"Third pouch to the right." Batgirl whispered helpfully, remembering how difficult it was at first finding her own equiptment whenever she set it up differently. Nightmare felt each pocket as she counted off, and finaly pulled it out.

"Thanks." Batgirl smiled, and shot her grappling hook, Nightmare shooting her own in the same direction, running sideways accross a building right behind her. After a minute or so, they caught up with the others, who were all either running or flying there.

"Come on." Robin motioned for everyone to be quiet, and they snuck in almost silently.

"Robin, you should know by now that you can't take me by surprise." suddenly, all the lights around them turned on, temporarily blinding some of them. Nightmare was unaffected.

"Slade." she glared. "What do you want?"

"Ah, I see a new face," he said, looking at her. He then noticed Batgirl. "My, my, make that two. It must be my lucky day. And as for what I want..." he looked questioningly over at Robin. "My offer still remains, you know."

"Not gonna happen."

"It's a pitty you feel that way, but I can't say I'm surprised. Actually, I called you all here to inform you of some things. Things you'll find quite interesting." Nightmare felt goose bumps running up her spine, as she felt Slade's gaze turn to her. "Well, that's an interesting fashion statement. The evil eye on a heroes uniform?"

"It's for bad luck. _Your_ bad luck," she clairified.

"Well, you're rather fiesty for a girl your type."

"What do you mean, 'girl her type?'" asked Raven_. I don't like this. He's talking as if he knows all about her... like he's met her before... could she be...? No, she couldn't be. But how would he know about her? She's from another dimension? Unless_... Raven connected the dots, but didn't say anything.

"I mean she's fiesty for a girl of her backround. A girl with her type of... disadvantage."

"What do you know about her, Slade?" asked Robin, glaring. He was starting to get suspicious, not only of Slade, but of Nightmare, and her story of working with him in another dimension. _Slade could've easily figured out my identity... and he seems to know her... could she work for him?_

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." With this cliched comment, he stepped back. The Titans, Nightmare and Batgirl were immediately surrounded by Slade's personal army. Robin knocked the head off of the nearest robot.

"Titans, go!" immediately, everyone sprung into action. Cyborg blasted a few robots with his sonic cannon, as Raven threw whatever she could get her magic on, including disembodied robots. Batgirl and Robin smashed the robots with their bo staffs, and Starfire blasted the robots from the air. Nightmare used her fists and a batarang, which she used to slice off the heads of quite a few robots.

After a few minutes, the first round of robots was almost taken care of. "Dude, where are your shoes?" asked Beastboy to Nightmare. Sure enough, she was barefoot.

"I don't know. They were getting in the way, so I took them off," suddenly she froze. "Duck!" Beastboy rolled out of the way in time to see Nightmare kick the head off a robot standing where he had been moments before. It was was slowly becoming visible.

"Dude! An invisible robot? How'd you know it was there?"

_Invisible? How am I supposed to explain that? _"I don't know. I guess I just kinda felt it coming, through the vibrations in the ground." she pointed at her bare feet. He nodded, having done the same thing before in some of his animal forms, then ran off to help with the remaining robots. Nightmare felt something- someone, rather- sneaking up behind her. Before she could react, a hand was over her mouth, and her hands were grabbed behind her back. Her muffled cries were drowned out, and she was dragged into the shadows.

"Now, I think you should comply with what I'm about to tell you," Slade said his mask up to her ear. She squirmed in reply, an obvious no. "Ah, but I think you'll listen when you find out why, exactly, you'll be complying to my demands." Nightmare abruptly stopped. _What, does he think I'm a friggin hostage?_ He dropped the hand covering her mouth, and put it around her throat, as he stepped foreward, in plain sight of the other titans. They had finished off the robots, and were staring wide eyed at her, seemingly oblivious to the gun up to her head.

"Let me good you no-good friggin stupid a-"

"Now, let's keep things pg. Beastboy over there is still how old? Twelve?"

"Hey!"

"So, will you listen to my deal, child?"

"No way! I don't even want to hear whatever you're offering, Slade!"

"It's not what I'm offering, but what I'm threatening. You see, I know such secrets of yours, one's I know you'd rather not share."

"Don't listen to him, Nightmare!" shouted Raven. "He's obviously lying!"

"Nightmare? That's what you've decided to call yourself?" He chuckled, mockingly. "I suppose that's a fitting name for yourself. Your life always has been a living nightmare, now hasn't it?"

She faught the tears coming to her eyes. "Shut up! Raven's right! You know nothing about me!" Again, he laughed.

"Don't I? Nightmare, how do you think you came to this world? This dimension?" he paused for a moment then asked, "Magic?"

In a grim voice she responded, "I've learned not to believe in magic over the years." The tears came back to the surface.

"I'm sure you have. Especially after believing that somehow, magically, your problems could be solved, you could escape reality, that magically, you could save your dear-"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. "Shut up, shut up, just SHUT UP! You don't know ANYTHING! Just STOP TALKING!"

"Oh, but I know everything. You see, when I built my device to bring people from other dimensions here, I had hopes of finding a perfect apprentice. But when I saw you in your dimension, I was very intrigued. You see, I started monitoring you years ago, around the time you turned about... seven? Eight?" Nightmare's eyes widened.

"But why did-"

"You were facinating. You loved the idea of good and evil, cops and robbers. You were utterly clueless, of all the terrible things, people, around you. Completely oblivious."

"SHUT UP!"

"And yet, in your predicament, which was so utterly hopeless, you kept so much hope. Hope crushed time and time again, by your... issues." she stayed silent. "The first time your issues came around, I have to say, I was very surprised. You had quite a dark side, didn't you? You went from a happy child, to a goth preteen suffering from-"

"JUST _SHUT_ UP!" Poor Nightmare was shaking by now, trying so hard to control the tears streaming down her face. The titans stood unmoving, knowing if they tried to save her from her confines, she was a goner.

"When your family grew, so did your potential. All that inner anger you held, that sad, lost part of you. It was the part of you I'd be able to tap into. To make you into my apprentice."

She snorted. "Like that would happen."

"Oh, but it would've. I almost brought you here once, I believe it was when you were attempting to... run away?" He chuckled. "But there was no way for you to survive out in the real world, so you turned back. I had my doubts about you then, turning back. Giving up. Your parents didn't even notice you had left for a day... you went back to a somewhat happy life. But then everything changed, and your precious illusion was broken. It was patched back up by your sister. It was broken again a few months later, thanks to your sister's predicament." Immediately the poor girl started bawling, knowing exactly what Slade was talking about. The titans still stood, worried about her reaction. What was going on? What had happened?

"Just stop! Please! Just... just..."

"No, I'm having some fun with this. Now, either I'll continue on with this pathetic tale, or I'll tell them your secret."

"It's too late. We already know," announced Robin. "We know you aren't a hero from another dimension. That you're from earth prime."

"You do?" asked Nightmare.

"Yea. Raven told us," he said, tapping his head.

"Well, that's a very impressive lie." Slade said. "You would make a good apprentice if properly trained. But that isn't the secret I'm talking about."

"Please... please don't tell them..."

"Tell them what? Which secret are you talking about? You have quite a few, don't you, Addie?" Everyone froze. This is the first they've heard any part of her name. Nighmare, or Addie, felt her blood boil.

"_You _have no right to call me that! I've only let one person call me that, ever, and you definately aren't her!"

"And who would that be? Your _dear_ sister?" Nightmare bit her lip, fighting the new set of tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Just... let me go!" She started to attempt to squirm out of Slade's grip.

"Nightmare, no!" Robin called out, worry dripping from his tone.

"Huh?"

"Dude! He's pointing a gun to your head! Do you not see it or something?" asked a skitsey Beastboy. There was a confused look on her face, and then a look of recognition. She knew the secret Slade would spill.

"Oh, no... please, not that... please..."

"She didn't know the gun was there," Slade started, "because-"

"Because it was out of my line of vision-" she quickly cut him off.

"No, you didn't know of the gun was there, _Addie_, becuase you couldn't see it. Or anything else here, for that matter."

"Wait, you mean-?"

Slade laughed. "Yes, it's true. Your friend here, is blind."

*so, what do you think? and the subliminal message, was the fortune cooke numbers. If you went to line 136 word 16, it was the word blind. well, let me know what you're thinking :) this next chapter is the one i've wanted to write since forever, and the reason for this story :) but, reviews do make my type faster :) hint hint...


	8. Chapter 8

The titans just stood there slack jawed, staring at Nightmare, staring at the ground. They said not a word. Slade let go of her, and she crumpled to the ground. "We'll be in touch," with that, he casaully left. He knew no one would follow him.

"Nightmare...?" asked Robin, quietly. "Is it... is it true...?" she nodded.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" She muttered sarcastically. Robin walked over to help her up, but she ignored his hand, pulling herself up. "But that doesn't mean I'm some helpless little kid." She said coldly.

The lenses in his mask widened in surprise. "I never thought you were. I still don't." Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"You don't?"

"None of us do," said Starfire with a smile.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" asked Robin, concerned look on his face. She hung her head.

"Becuase... before you guys, everyone has treated me differently becuase I was blind. Everyone always thinks I'm a freak, or that I'm some helpless kid."

"We're not everyone," Batgirl said. Nightmare started to smile. "So... Nightmare, or Addie, or whoever... what was Slade talking about? Not to pry, but..."

"It's only fair." Nightmare concluded. "I know everything about every one of you. You deserve to know. But... could I tell you back at the tower? I'm kinda starting to really hate this place..." her tear stained cheeks blushed pink, feeling as if she was showing weakness.

"Yea. This place does have a bad vibe to it. Of course, Slade _was_ just here... I'll teleport everyone."

"What about the T-Car?" asked Batgirl.

Cyborg smirked, obviously proud. "I updated it to have a homing feature. It'll drive itself home." Batgirl's face lit up in recognition.

"Oh! Like the one the Batmobile has! I'm sure yours cammoflages itself too."

"Camoflage? Of course the bat has camo..." he mumbled to himself, as Raven transported them all home. Immediately, they were dumped down into the living room. Everyone picked themselves up, and headed over towards the sofa, where they all sat, waiting for Nightmare's tale. Sighing, she figited back and forth in front of them, trying to find a place to start.

"Well, you could start with your real name," Raven voiced. _How did she- empath. Right._

"Ok, to start, my full name is Adrianna (Adrian) Lilly Jarett. Born and raised all over the US of A. I grew up as a pretty normal little kid. Blonde hair, blue eyes. The meaning of my name, pure darkness was kind of ironic. Growing up I was a pretty perky kid, as hard as that is to believe. I had no problems in school, got along with other kids. Loved to read and write."

"Read?" Beastboy interupted. "Like, in brail?"

"No," she shook her head. "Unlike most, I wasn't born blind," before he could question her further, she added, "I'll get to that in a second.

"So, my mom, Linda, she gave me lots of attention. To her, I was perfect. And that's what she wanted in her family. Perfection. I had a pretty good life. When I turned six though, things got a little... hectic. You see, by then I had a sister, Kylee. She was only one year old. It was hard for us, becuase my dad, Markus, couldn't hold down a job. He was a surgeon. So, we moved a lot. It was hard on Kylee and me, reajusting over and over.

"When I was seven, my life took its first turn for the worst. I was sitting on the hood of my dad's car, reading a book. Well, eventually I fell asleep. I guess it got late, and my dad came out to look for me. It was pitch black. Since the car was in the middle of the driveway, he figured he'd turn the headlights on. That way, he'd be lighting up the whole yard, and be able to find me if I was hiding or something. Meanwhile, I heard him and woke up. Realizing how late it was, I started to walk inside. I remembered my book and ran back. I had dropped it when I fell asleep. So, I reached down to grab it. As fate would have it... my eyes were level with the headlights the second my father turned them on."

The titans winced, knowing that it must've been painful. "Obviously, I was in deep pain. I started screaming my head off, and my father took me inside, realizing what'd happened. He wasn't too worried when I said my eyes were burning. He said it was just because of the major contrast between the headlights and the pitch blackness. Five minutes later, I still couldn't see anything. That's when my mom started worrying.

"She wanted to take me to a hospital, to make sure my sight was ok. My dad waved her off, saying that something like this had happened to a patient a few years before, one a few years older to me. He said that the kid was fine a few days later. Well, about a week went by, and I still didn't have my sight back. Another couple days, and I woke up with my sight back."

"Then how are you blind now if you got your sight back?" This time Cyborg interupted.

"I'll get to that! Be patient! Well, I was estatic. Everything just seemed that much more brighter. More colorful. More amazing. I spent the whole day reading my favorite books, watching my favorite shows, and just... observing. People, places, things. I stayed up late, affraid that if I went to sleep, I wouldn't see when I woke up. Well, my fears were confirmed, when I woke up to pitch blackness. Once I told my mom, she ignored my dad, and took me to the hospital.

"The doctor there said any treatments that'd permanately fix my eyes would have had to be done immediately after the... incident. There was only one thing they could think of. A complicated surgery, that would give me average vision. The problem was, if anything went the slightest bit wrong, I'd be blinded. Permanately. When my parents told me the risks, I refused. I thought it'd be better to have vision that sometimes went away, thinking the problem would go away over time and I'd regain my sight. Somehow, my parents convinced me to do the surgery.

"Both, for their own reasons wanted me to do this surgery. My mom, becuase she thought it'd be better to have a chance at a normal family, then to have a blind daughter. My dad, to please my mom. Or so I thought. My dad was the only surgeon capable enough to do the operation. Understandably, I was having doublts the night before. He came and talked to me, told me to trust him." Adrianna looked up in disgust. "Biggest mistake of my life."

"When the operation was over, and I woke up... darkness. That was it. I wasn't too upset, because I wasn't expecting it to work. My mom on the other hand... she was... upset. More so than she should've been. Not that I was blind, oh no. She was pissed that my condition had ruined her god damned perfect family!" The six on the couch shrunk back, seeing how angry she had become, in so little time. Adrianna calmed down.

"So, I got used to being blind, and didn't mind that I'd never see again. I was a lot happier, too. You see, my dad was also a scientist, and he had me help with some experiments of his. I was happy to help, now that he was giving me the time of day. I had found a new way to see, as well. I saw with my feet, feeling the vibrations to know where things were coming from, and where they were at. I started running around barefoot most of the time from then on. My mom highly disaproved, but let me.

"It never really sunk in that I was BLIND, till I was ten. That's when my brother Liam was born. Kylee and I were both extremely excited. We had both hoped for a brother. When we got to visit him in the hospital though... I was devistated that I couldn't see him. Everyone around me was coddling him, cooing on about how adorable he was. Of course, I couldn't see any of this. I asked Kylee to describe him for me. She said he was blonde, with brown eyes. That his hair was the same color as mine, and that he was tall for a baby. That's when I realized. I couldn't remember what the different colors looked like. When I was younger I was able to visualize them, but lately, nothing. I didn't remember what colors looked like, heck I didn't even know what I looked like. My sister. My parents. Anything.

"I guess around then is when I started going goth. Not caring about much of anything, not seeing the point. About a year later, a couple months before I turned eleven... I was... taken, somewhere."

"Taken? Like, kidnapped?" asked Beastboy.

"No. I was taken to... an assylum." Everyone's eyes widened. Robin's a little more than the others, seeing as where he sent all his Gotham enemies. Arkam.

"For what?" Robin asked carefully.

"I wasn't like the loonys you and Barb took to Arkam." she clarified. "I was taken there by my parents... to be treated for depression..." The titans were shocked, but said nothing. "And a suicide attempt." This, is when they exploded.

"Suicide! Are you crazy girl?" Cyborg realized what he had said exactly, after the words came out of his mouth. "Well um... I mean... uh..."

"Suicide isn't that big a deal, Cyborg. Said Robin, poker face on. "Well, it's a big deal that she wanted to kill herself, but... I'm sure _at least _one or two of us have tried before as well." Everyone squirmed, knowing perfectly well that what Robin said was true. A few knowing they were included in his assumption. "So... how?"

"Did I attempt to kill myself? Knife. Was about to stab myself, when my sister caught me, and flipped out." she started laughing suddenly. "She had watched a scary movie the night before, and thought I was being possesed by a spirit or something that was trying to kill me." Everyone smiled a little, and silently pleaded for her to continue her tale.

"So, I got out of the loony bin after a couple of months. All was... okay, I guess. I still got homeschooled and was kept far from other kids, my parents were still jerks, nothing new, accept my sister getting sick more often. But then... something big happened. Something bad. My sister... Kylee... she... she got..." Adrianna quickly blinked a few times, refusing to cry. "She got lukimia." Everyone gasped in shock.

"Yea. That was my response. I just sat there with her for hours, neither of us saying anything. We were just... numb. It just didn't seem possible."

"She was stuck in the hospital the entire time, since she was so young. It was my turn to be the good sister. I took a bus to the hospital every day to visit her. We'd play games, talk, pretend things were normal. She seemed to be getting better. Everything was going as well as it could, for her anyway. Me though...

"Kylee had been in the hospital for about six months by then. It was a nice day, and Kylee was feeling okay. The kemo therapy seemed to be working. I left in high spirits. When I got home from visiting, I was bored. My dad had modified our computer, so it could be voice activated. It read the contents on the screen out loud as well. That way, I could use it. I accidentally opened one of my dad's restricted files. I knew I shouldn't be in it, and was about to exit out when I heard the names of one of the titles in the folder. It was titled, 'Adrian- med journal.' I was curious as to why it was restricted. I found out when I 'read' the document. A half hour later, I just sat there, numb. I was horrified by what I'd just heard."

"What did you hear?" asked Beastboy, leaning foreward in anticipation.

"Remember the eye surgery I had? The surgery my dad performed?" everyone nodded. "When a nurse's back was turned, he sabbotaged it."

"What!" exclaimed everyone in unisine.

"Sabatoged it? But... why? I do not understand..." asked Starfire. Adrian sighed, knowing this would be hard for the alien to understand, who believed everyone had some good in them.

"My dad... he believed that it'd be... interesting, for him anyway, to have a blind child. To help with some of his experimenting."

"And he couldn't do this with an already blind kid?" asked Robin, totaly outraged by her father's actions.

"I'm not going to try and understand my father's actions. That's like asking you to explain why Batman does what he does, or why the Arkam inmates do what they do. In my dad's case, he's just a cinical bastard."

"Anyway..." urged on Batgirl, eager to hear the rest of Nightmare's story.

"Anyway, I didn't tell my parents what I'd found. I didn't know if my mom knew or didn't know about it, plus I didn't want to spoil the mood. They were actually somewhat decent to be around, considering how fast my sister was recovering. I did however, stay in my room for a week and refuse to come out, accept to visit Kylee. Even then I used the fire escape of the appartment, which was conveniently in my room.

"I told Kylee about what I had found out. She was at least as mad at my dad as I was, if not more so. Like the loyal little sister she was, she refused to talk to my dad for days. They just thought she was being moody because of the kemo. That perked me up a bit, but unknown to my parents, I was borderline depressed, after finding out what I had. I mean, I could've had a somewhat normal life. I could've been able to visit and help out Kylee more. I'd be able to have friends, and babysit Liam. But my dad, for his own selfish reasons, took that away from me."

"I was pushed over the top the next week." she said, shaking her head. "I found out from Kylee's doctor... all the Kemo Therapy... it wasn't helping, like we thought. The cancer was growing immune to it. She was relapsing. For two days, non-stop I stayed with her. I was the only one she let in the room, besided the doctors and nurses. When they had to take her away for some tests, they literally had to drag me from the room. I wasn't allowed to see her for a full week. My parents weren't around, and left me alone with my suicidal thoughts. I started cutting myself."

"WHAT?" screamed Cyborg.

"I knew it was stupid, but there really wasn't anything to live for. My sister was dying, my brother was never around, as he was in daycare all day. I was a living experiment for my dad, and my mom only wanted perfection." she shrugged. "My mom found me lying in a puddle of my own blood." Everyone's eyes widened, but wisely chose not to say anything.

"When I woke up, I was in the psych ward at the hospital. No explination. I wasn't allowed to see my sister, but they let us send messages back and forth, in brail."

"How'd you manage that?" asked Cyborg.

"Sharp pencils, plain paper, and deep concentration. It was like having a secret language. Thanks to my sister's letters, I got out of the psych ward after six months. No thanks to my parents though. They only visited me once, to explain why I was there. They only visited my sister twice. Now, I was pissed off at my parents, for not visiting my sister. She took it pretty hard. To her, it was as if they were giving up on her. So, I called them out on it."

"There was a big fight. I told them how upset Kylee was, but they used Liam, who was only two and a half, as an excuse. I faught back. I mean, Liam was in daycare for a good six hours, and they were saying they couldn't find ten minutes for her? My dad said it was for the best, that she needed to rest or something. I flipped then, and asked him, was purpousely making me go blind for the best too? And stormed off. My parents started yelling and arguing, and I started listening from my room. My mom, as you could've guessed, was pissed off. But what pissed_ me_ off is why she was upset. She wasn't mad that he screwed with my surgery, oh, no." Nightmare's voice turned particuarly bitter, and even a bit scary. "She was mad that my dad ruined her chances of a god damned perfect family!" she banged on the table for emphesis, causing everyone to jump.

"So, like Slade said, I ran away. For a full 24 hours. No one noticed I was gone, accept Kylee, who was wondering why I didn't visit her. She was worried I had tried to kill myself again. My parents assumed I had been locked in my room or something. I would've left, but I didn't becuase I was a blind girl in a big city. I couldn't read maps, and the only places I knew how to get to, were the hospital and my house. So I went back. Realizing I hadn't been missed by my parents, it hurt. A lot. The voices were coming back. The voices telling me to kill myself. So I checked myself back into the hospital, for Kylee's sake. She knew our parents were giving up on her. She was starting to give up hope. If I wasn't hoping for her, she'd give up. And she couldn't give up. If she did, she'd stop fighting the cancer. She'd die. And it'd be my fault."

"It wouldn't have been your fault." Robin tried to comfort. "Even if it did happen, there was nothing you could've done. You were already a great sister to her."

"Robin, I know everything about you, remember? Don't think you can hide from me, that you still blame yourself for your parents deaths." he shrunk down in his seat, turning beet red.

"Anyway..." he quickly tried to divert attention back to her story.

"Oh. So, I knew it'd be my fault if she died, if I gave up hope in her. So, I listened to the therapists and doctors, and got the bad thoughts away within two weeks. There was a letter my sister sent me, that I keep with me at all times. I know it by heart."

"If you kept it with you at all times, do you have it now?" asked Starfire. She nodded.

"I always have it with me. It was in my pocket when I came here. It's sort of like having a piece of her with me." she pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of her utility belt, where she'd kept it for safe keeping. The titans just looked at the paper, which was covered in holes.

"Is that in brail?" asked Raven. She nodded. "Could I try to translate it?" asked the empath, to the surprise of everyone.

"Um, sure. Since when can you read brail?"

"Since I was bored one day."

"So, what's it say?" asked Beastboy, unable to control his curiosity.

"It says, Addie, I heard you stuck yourself back in the loony bin. I had to ask cuz u haven't shown up here for a couple of days. I know this is weird for most sisters to say and stuff, but I really miss you. Mom and dad, (who have actually showed up once or twice) aren't very fun. They just ask how I'm feeling. What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, the cancer slowly attacking my bloodstream is pretty tame today, how about you?' As if. You at least had somewhat inteligent conversations with me. Well, if they involved superheroes. Especially a certain hero that you always go obsessive compolsive on me about when I mention him, and you lecture me for hours on how cool he is and everything about him. What was his name again? I believe it started with a-"

Before Raven could continue, Nightmare exclaimed, "Okay, lets skip that part!" blushing bright red. Raven smirked, having read the rest of that part. She continued reading.

"Haha. So, I don't know what to say to make you better, just like you don't know what to say to make me better, but... I know for a fact, that you are OBSESSED, with anything having to do with superheroes and supervillains. So, from a point of view you'll understand... Suicide is the cowards way out. Becoming too sad or too scared to deal with any problems. Everyone knows the biggest cowerds are the villains. I mean, half of them have lankeys do all of their work for them. Then again, in that one Batman show he does that to Robin and Batgirl..." the two mentioned tried not to laugh, knowing they had complianed of exactly that, many times. "Commiting suicide would make you a villian, you'd be robbing yourself of life. If you wana die a hero, you gotta fight. Make the best of things, die when it's your time, and fight it to the nail. Fight not flight. (Unless you randomly get superpowers and the ability to fly, then you might use that to fight.) So, are you gonna die a crook? Or the hero that catches them?" Everyone grew silent.

"Well, that was rather... deep." pointed out Cyborg. "Well, deep for a- how old was she? Eleven? Twelve?"

"Seven." Adrian said quietly. Everyone's eyes grew wide, not realizing exactly how young Kylee had been when she got cancer. "Well, she was almost eight. She turned eight a few weeks later...""I got her a big bunch of balloons from the hospital giftshop. She didn't even tell me till later that only one said happy birthday. The rest were an assortmen of 'get well soon' 'its a girl!' and 'congratz!'" the titans all laughed at this. "Yea, it was pretty funny. We were in their laughing for a while. Then my parents came with Liam.

"They were being somewhat enjoyable, my dad even joked around. He asked,

'What's the occasion, a graduation or a baby shower?'

Everyone laughed, then my sister replied, 'No, silly. It's my birthday!'

'who told you that?' asked my mom.

'Addie did. She got the balloons for my birthday.'

'oh...' she seemed a little nervous.

'You did remember her birthday, RIGHT MOM?' I asked, emphasizing the words, trying to make it seem like she was joking. She didn't take the hint.

'Well, I've been awfully busy lately... so...'

'You forgot me.' it was a statement. An awkward silence followed. This is when Liam saved the day. The crazy three year old ran over to her, and started to hug her.

'I no fo-get you Ky! Happy birf-day!' It was the cutest thing, and caused both of us to go in hysterics. Our parents left, knowing they weren't welcome. We had tons of fun once our parents were gone. Joking around with the nurses, playing games. Most fun I'd had in forever. The only thing that stood out as strange really, is when one of the nurses was drinking from a milk carton-"

"A carton? Dude that is weird!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"That isn't what I was talking about."

"Oh."

"So when she was drinking from the carton, my sister asked about the girl on the side of the box. The nurse explained that it was a missing person, and how it was a generated picture of what the girl should look like now. My brother pointed to the box, and commented on how the girl looked like me. I thought it was a little strange when my sister agreed, but since I couldn't see it for myself, I thought they were exagerating. When I took Liam home, we were still in good spirits. He fell asleep half way there, on the bus ride. I put him in his room, then my parents called me over to them. They said they wanted to talk to me about something.

"I sat down, and they told me the last thing I accpected to hear."

"What was that?"

"Beastboy, shut the heck up!"

"Both of you shut up. You're starting to give me a head ache."

"Sorry Rae-" seeing the death look he added, "-ven."

"So, what they tell you?" aksed Robin.

She folded her arms over her chest, and turned away from the titans, eyes burning. "That I was adopted."

*well, this looks like a great place to end the chapter :D evil, right? haha.

more reviews = faster updates :)


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone in the room's jaws DROPPED to the floor. That was the last thing they had been expecting as well. Robin was thinking though. "Dude, you were adopted?" exclaimed Beastboy.

"Sort of..."

"Sort of?" asked Cyborg.

"Wait a second," asked Robin, and everyone turned to him. "Sort of adopted? Either you were in a foster home... or that missing girl on the milk carton..."

"Wait, dude who are you?"

"If you let me continue, I'll tell you." Beastboy made a show of pretending to zip his mouth shut. "When they told me, that same thought crossed my mind Robin. Though I didn't want to believe it.

"When they told me I was adopted, my thoughts abruptly went to the missing girl on the milk carton. I asked them if the adoption was legal. Before my... mom, could say anything, my dad quickly said:

"_Of course it was legal! What, do you think we're criminals or something?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

_"Adrianna, you gotta believe us!"_

_"Just like I believed you'd fix my eyes? Just like I believed you two cared about me? Just like I believed you two were my parents?"_

_"We are your parents Addie." _

_"Don't call me that, Linda."_

_"Why do you think it wasn't a legal adoption? What would even give you such an idea?"_

_I've heard of a lot of kidnappings.. Also, Beastboy was kid-"_

_"Beastboy's not real! None of those superheroes are! When will you comprehend that?"_

_"As soon as I comprehend why you screwed with my eye surgery."_

"Wait, what about Beastboy?" asked Cyborg.

"Crap. Um... I'll get back to you on that..." _Really should start editing some of my comments... "_Anyway..."

_"One good logical reason why you'd doubt a legal adoption."_

_"Milk."_

"I ran out of the room, locking the door to my room. I went down the fire escape, and down to the hospital. Right to Kylee's room. Just my luck, the nurse that was drinking milk from that carton was in the room. She hadn't gotten rid of the carton yet, as she'd left on an emergency call, and forgotten about it. I asked for the carton, said I was doing a project on missing people. I told her that I'd ask Kylee to transate it for me. She gave the carton to me, and left.

_"Ky, I need your help."_

_"With what, Ad?"_

_"Could you read the stuff on the milk carton?"_

_"Why?"_

_"It's important." _

_"Okay... uh, one serving is ten percent of your daily-"_

_"Not the nutrition facts, silly! The stuff about the missing girl!"_

_"The one that looks like you?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Uh, blue eyes, really blonde hair, like, **really** blonde... you know, blonde as in most of the comments you make... also the color of your hair before you dyed it a different color every week."_

_"Anyway..."_

_"Um... she was kidnapped when she was two years old, at a shoe store."_

_"Where?" _

_"Um... Manhattan New York. Didn't we live there once?"_

_"Yea... how far is Trenton from there?"_

_"New Jersey? Um... I don't know. Like, Gotham to Bludhaven distance?"_

_"Gee that's helpful."_

_"Sorry, I haven't exactly started geography."_

_"What else does it say?"_

_"Uh... they say she'd be about 13 now... that she'd be about 5' 2"__'"_

_"When's her birthday?"_

_"You sure are interested in this 'project.' And it's on... I don't believe it!"_

_"What?"_

_"Her birthday's the same as yours!"_

I kept a poker face on, and continued questioning her.

_"What else does it say?"_

_"Um... her favorite icecream was chocolate marshmellow, she was half caucasian half asian, and her name was..."_

_"Was what?" _I interupted impatiently, begging her to continue.

_"Addie Rose Lee. Hey, her names sounds like yours accept your full name is Adrianna, even though I call you Addie, and her middle name's Rose instead of Lilly. You two could be twins with the same birthday and all!"_

_"Or clones..."_

_"What do you mean? Like, the whole Speedy and Robin thing?"_

_"They are not alike! One uses explosive discs, birdarangs and a bo staff and the other uses a bow and arrow! Just becuase they were both raised by- Bil-uh, superheroes..." (_Nightmare edited, knowing Speedy'd be pissed off if she gave his identity away,) "_Doesn't make them clones! The show overdramatic-a-fied that for humor!"_

_"Overdramatic-a-fied? Sheesh, no need to go all fangirl on me! Why is this so important anyway?"_

_"I was adopted."_

_"What? For real?"_

_"Yea. Mom and dad, er, your mom and dad, just told me. But I think... I think I'm that girl."_

"What!" shouted Beastboy, falling out of his chair.

"Shut up!" scolded Batgirl, intently watching Nightmare. She really, wanted to know what happened next.

_"Are you insane? That's impossible!" _

_"But it's not. Think about it. Aunt Jane used to always make comments, saying I looked more asian than american, for one."_

_"So?"_

_"So, that girl was half caucasian, half asian, which I possibly could be."_

_"Okay..."_

_"Plus, you said that she had the same really, really blonde hair as me?"_

_"Yea. It was like, bleach blonde, and really long."_

_"Exactly. The color hair I had before dying it red and black and all those other colors, and probably the length I'd have if I hadn't cut my hair short."_

_"Well... still, how can you be sure that-"_

_"THINK, Ky. If your parents wanted me to answer to my name, they wouldn't have changed it that much. I mean, if they took me when I was two, I would've known my own name. They'd probably ask me what it was, I'd say Addie Rose. They'd change it to Adrianna Lilly, which is almost the same thing."_

_"But... why would they kidnap you? I don't understand..."_

_"I don't expect you to. You're only eight."_

_"Then how can you even hope to comprehend this? _You're_ only thirteen."_

_"Look just... is there a phone number on there? An email address? Someone to call?"_

_"You're serioius."_

_"Yes. I want to find my real parents. At least let them know I'm not dead, even if I don't go to them."_

_"Why wouldn't you go to them?"_

_"As much as I hate to admit it, your parents really are my parents by now. Though it's under messed up circumstances, we are a family. Disfunctional at that, but... Well, you and Liam are my family, anyway."_

_"So, what are you going to do?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Call them."_

_"For real?"_

_"Yea."_

_"...Right now?"_

_"There's a phone right here. I'll dial, and give you the phone."_

_"Um... okay..."_

"My sister handed me the phone, and after a minute or so, someone answered."

_"Hello?"_

_"Um... hi."_

_"Who is this?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Jamie Lee. You should know that, you're the one who called me, silly." Adrianna giggled nervously._

_"Right... um... my name, well, what I've been going by, is Adrianna Lilly Jarret. But... I just found out that I was 'adopted.'"_

_"Uh huh..." Adrianna could almost feel the anticipation on the other side of the line._

_"And... I think... I think I'm your daughter."_

_*_Hmm, well I think this is a perfect spot to end the chapter :) More reviews = faster updates :) Haha I feel evil at the moment, for leaving her backround at yet another cliff hanger. Oh well!


	10. Chapter 10

_"You think you're my- but how... wait- the milk carton! I knew it'd work! Mom! Mom!" _I heard Jamie, whoever she was, running down a hallway, and handing the phone off to someone, with a hurried explination, of_ "Mom! It's her! Ads! She's back! She's on the phone!"_

_"Hello? Addie? Dear, is that really you?" _

Somehow, I recognised the voice, and choked out,_"Mom?"_

_"Oh, thank god! Addie, are you alright? Did they hurt you? What happened? Where are you?"_

_"I'm fine! I'm fine! They treated me okay, like their own kid. I didn't even know I wasn't theirs, until they told me I was "Adopted" right after Kylee saw-"_

_"Whose Kylee?"_

_"My sister."_I answered automatically. I didn't realize till later how much that must've stung to Jamie._ "Anyway, she saw some girl on a milk carton that looked like me, so I suspected..."_

_"Milk carton? What milk carton_?" Suddenly, a third person clicked onto the line, and by the sound of the voice, I guessed it was Jamie.

_"Well, what do you think I've been spending my pay checks on, candy? I've been using it for the ad space, to find her."_

_"Oh, Jamie... since when?"_

_"Since she was taken. After all, she was and is still my favorite little sister."_ Suddenly, my heart stopped for a moment. I had an older sister? And one who cared at that! The night was starting to suck less. _"So, um... when are you coming home?"_ she asked. I didn't know how to answer. It was all so... sudden. So I told her just that.

_"I don't know. I mean, I don't even know where you guys live, and I don't think my 'parents' would let me just travel across the country, and..."_ I looked over at Kylee, wide-eyed with anticipation. _"There's someone who needs me here. I can't just leave her behind." _My mom just sighed, and I was visualizing her shaking her head.

_"In that respect, you're just like your father. You want to save everyone. Help the world. My own little superhero."_

_"And what am I?" asked Jamie, playfully._

_"Your my big old trouble maker."_

_"Hey, um, not to mention Dad... could I talk to him too?" _Suddenly, it was dead silent on the other side. _"Hello?"_

_"We're still here. But... your father..." _Somehow I knew how that sentence would end. I shook my head, as if doing so would make all the bad things go away.

_"What happened?" _Was all I could croak out.

_"He was fighting in the war, over in Iraq. He was deployed for three years, and nothing happened to him. He thought his luck would hold out, and went back, but..." _The moment was bitter sweet. Here I was, finding my family, even if it was over the phone, and yet my 'adoptive parents' had robbed me of the chance of ever meeting my father."

"Wait a second!" shouted Beastboy, interrupting the story. "What war? Iraq? There's no war!"

"I'm talking about in my own dimension, Beastboy. Remember: Earth Prime. Totally different."

"Oh yea..."

"So, what happened after that?" Raven, surprisingly, was very interested in this story. To her, Beastboy's interrupting now, was like him interrupting at the best part of whatever she was reading.

"Would you believe me if I said that the rest of the conversation was pleasant, they picked me up the next day, my fake parents went to jail and my real family adopted Liam and Kylee, Kylee's cancer went away and we all lived happily ever after?"

"Not a chance," Robin said, dead serious. "Nothing's ever that simple. It's not that simple to get a happy ending."

"What do you mean man? I mean, that could've happened, if Karma had woken up from whatever nap it was taking."

"Could we just listen to the rest of her story and find out?" asked an impatient Batgirl. All eyes turned back to Nightmare.

"Well... I talked on the phone to my mom and Jamie for a little bit longer, and I found out that Jamie was six years older than me (19), and that I also had a younger brother, Sean, who was 10. I talked to him for a little bit, and I was surprised to find out he already knew quite a bit about me. He had only been a baby when I was taken, but it seemed like Jamie had told him about me from memory. We realized we had a lot of catching up to do.

_"So, again I'll ask, when are you coming home?"_ Now, I was ready to answer Jamie's question.

_"I can't. Not yet. Kylee needs me_." I looked over in the direction of her sleeping form, (she had fallen asleep after a while) and sighed. It would be impossible for me to leave, without deserting Kylee. Which I couldn't do. So unless the cancer magically disappeared... _"Look. I can't come yet. If I leave, it'll be like I deserted her. I'm Kylee's last hope. If I give up, so will she. And if she gives up..." _I trailed off, not wanting to even think of the possibility.

_"I see... well, the least we can do is come visit you?"_

_"Yea! Yea! Lets go see her! Lets go see her!" _I heard Sean call out enthusiastically. I couldn't help it. I burst out in laughter.

_"Alright, I'll see what we can do." _After trading addresses, I realized that my real family had been two states over this entire time. So close, and so far at the same time. "_Expect us there tomorow evening. We'll meet you where?"_

_"At the hospital. Kylee's room. I'll let the nurses know who you all are."_

_"Alright. We'll be there around eight. Good night."_

_"Night." _I hung up, and to my surprise, I realized Kylee had woken up. I was about to tell her to go back to sleep, when she asked, "Did you tell them?"

I knew what she was talking about, but decided to play dumb. "Tell them what?"

"You know... about the fact that you're blind, perhaps?"

"Uh..."

"They aren't going to reject you for being different," she said quietly. "And if they do, I'm always here for you." All the sudden everything colapsed around me. All the emotions of the day, from the birthday party, to finding out about the 'adoption' to finding my parents, and I sat there shaking while Kylee comforted me. It felt great to have a family, blood related or not."

"Awwwwwww that's so cute!" Shouted Beastboy, causing everyone to jump in surprise. They had all been so infulged in the story to pay attention to anything else.

"SHHHHHHHH!" Shout-whispered the others, and Nightmare continued her tale...

*SO, I KNOW THAT ADDIE'S STORY IS TAKING FOREVER, BUT IT'LL HAVE SOME REAL TIME ACTION SOON! I PROMISE! MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!


	11. Author's Note of Upmost Importance

Heyy, all! Sorry to disapoint those who were hoping for a chapter. But the thing is, I'm not sure what I want to do. So I'm going to leave it up to you.

See, I already know exactly what's gonna happen at the end of the story, but I'm not sure how to get there. With Addie's story, I could have the next part be where something finally goes right, or something terrible could happen. so, i need you guys to vote.

Do you want something in Addie's life to finally go right and end her story with an almost happy ending?

Or, do you want more trauma and drama? (personally, i think this makes for better charecter development, but watevs.)

So, please review or pm what you want to happen! thanks so much!


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating in like, three weeks! :/ IT'S SCHOOL I TELL YA! SCHOOOOOOOL! HAHA :) ANYWAYS...**

"So, what happened? Did you find your fam? Did you get your happily ever after?" asked Beastboy, eyes glazing over, as if he was two years old hearing a bedtime story.

"Uh, how do I put this... no."

"What more could possibly go wrong?" asked Starfire.

"Lots." Was Addie's grim response. "So I don't drag this story out for another five days, I'll give you the short version. Kylee's mom and dad, my fo-parents, found out I had contacted my real family. They decided they didn't want to deal with the lawyers and the police, so they made sure I was out of town that day, not realizing I'd told my real mom, brother and sister to meet me at the hospital where Kylee was. The next day, as soon as possible, I went to the hospital to see Kylee, hoping that maybe my real family had stayed, or that they were near by, something, _anything_. But by now, you all should know my luck.

"I got to Kylee's room, and she was the only one there, besides a doctor. I asked where they were. She didn't answer. Kylee? What happened? I asked her. Still no response. She said nothing till the doctor left. That's when she turned on the little tv in the corner of the room, and changed the chanel to the local news.

_"Yesterday evening there was a tragic accident, as a family of three's car was hit by a drunk driver-" _She turned it off. I turned to her once again, and asked her which room they were in, so I could go visit them. She just shook her head, saying, 'no survivors.'"

"No..." Robin shook his head, not believing it. The girl in front of him seemed so happy go lucky- how could her life be that bad?

"Yes. And it gets worse, believe it or not. That all happened years ago."

"How much worse can it get?" exclaimed Beastboy. "I mean, you went blind 'cause of your fake dad, your fake mom is really mean, your real family... is gone... your not-quite-sister/best friend's in the hospital with cancer-" suddenly, he stopped as if realizing something. He shook his head. He knew the inevitable, as did the rest of the titans. So much tragedy had befallen on each of them, that they knew had bad life could suck.

"When?" asked Robin. Addie blinked back tears. "A year ago today." Batgirl's heart sank, feeling horrible for the girl in front of her. "She was only ten. Today she would've turned eleven, if not for..." suddenly unable to continue, she clenched her eyes shut, only allowing a single tear to fall.

"What's happened since then?" asked Cyborg, almost affraid to ask.

"Don't worry, no more major tragedies," she said, sarcasm dripping from her words like water from a leaky faucet. "After her funeral though, I ran away. I've been living on the streets, hoping I'm not being looked for. I got a job, not telling them I was blind. It was all fine, and I used my pay check for food and clothes, but I had to skip town after a while. My ex-fake-parents, whatever you wanna call them, found me. I ran for it. I didn't stop running 'till I fell down into a ditch I hadn't seen. Got knocked unconscious.

"I guess someone found me, 'cause I woke up in a car. I didn't know what was going on. The owner of the car, I forget his name, it was Mark maybe, he dropped me off at a homeless shelter. I told him I was an orphan, which, technically I was. I've been living there ever since. Well, until I came here anyway... but they won't notice I was gone. There were so many kids there..." She shook her head, and shook away the memories. Well, now you all know my life story..." everyone just stared at her. "Um... that's it?"

They were all seemingly in shock. Or not there... "Okay, if you all like, teleported away or something, it's totally not a funny prank."

"No, we're still here." Batgirl was quick to speak up, not wanting to offend Nightmare. "We just... don't know _what _to say."

"Yea, dude. Your life kinda sucks."

"Well that was then, now is now. It's not like I'm dying tomorrow, and karma's gotta come around sometime," she said with a shrug. "Hopefully the shitty part of my life is over, and life will get better."

"How can you be so optimistic after all that's happened?" asked Raven. She knew for a fact that she wasn't that optimistic, even after realizing she could overcome her destiny and save the world.

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending," she quoted.

"Maria Robinson?" asked Robin. Nightmare just nodded.

"Where the heck do you find those kinda quotes? Actually, where do you either?" asked Batgirl to her new and old friend.

At the same time, they answered, "Internet." Everyone laughed as the pair blushed, embarassed.

"Um, anyway..." started Batgirl, trying to stop laughing. "What are we going to do with you, Adrian? Nightmare? Whatever you want us to call you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think what she means, is what's going to happen with you being in another dimension," Raven clarified. "We don't exactly know how to send you to your own dimension anyway, but until then, what are we gonna do with you?"

"You could train me to be a superhero!" she shouted out rather enthusiastically.

"No. Too dangerous."

"And letting me run around your mind wasn't?"

"That was all fake."

"Okay, but I held my own against Slade's robots earlier. Until Raven told you, I had you all fooled into thinking I really _was_ a vigilante from another dimension."

"True, but that was a big risk."

"Heroes take big risks."

"Heroes are supposed to make _smart_ decisions, not stupid ones because they'd be _fun_."

"Oh, like making a third alter ego and playing dress-up to trick a villian isn't stupid!" By now the two were standing up, Robin glaring at Nightmare, she glaring in his general direction.

"Okay, so you both do stupid stuff, can we stop fighting now?" asked Raven, who felt a headache coming on.

"Why won't you let me train?"

"Because! It's too-"

"Dangerous? Yea, well running around another dimension ain't dangerous, but doing some good in the world is? Okay. Sure. Whatever. But what's to stop me from going to Batman to train?"

"He wouldn't train you."

"He trained Tim, didn't he?"

"So?"

"So, he trained Tim because he figured everything out. You guys' identities. Whose to say I didn't do the same?"

"The fact that you found out because you're from another dimension!"

"And who's going to tell him that? You? Honestly, when's the last time you've talked to the big bad bat? Before you left Gotham?"

"Oh yea? And how are you gonna get there, huh? Gotham's on the other side of the country!"

"I'll hitch hike if I have to!"

"You could get kidnapped!"

"Ooooooooooooor you could just train me."

"One word-"

"Yes?"

"NO."

"Okay, so if you won't train me... Batgirl, will _you_ train me? Or how about you, Raven? Starfire? Cyborg? Beastboy?" Robin glared at the potential hero. "Think about it Robin, I know the identities and locations of just about every hero in the US- you really think I can't find _someone_ to train me?" The two glared at each other, the rest of the friends watching with intense facination at the banter.

"NO." Robin walked out of the room, thinking to himself, _"I can't be responsible for putting another person in danger. I can't loose another friend."_

**love? hate? want to burn? wanna frame? let me know! feel free to flame and or gush! :) it only takes a fraction of the time it took you to read this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

"I've got it!" Nightmare shouted, startling Beastboy out of his seat. (literally)

"Got what?" he asked, getting up off the floor.

"I've figured out how to convince Robin to train me! Why didn't I think of it sooner?"

"Think of what?"

"The Gauntlet!"

"The who?"

"The Gauntlet! If I can pass the test he did... surely he can't_ not_ let me... it's perfect!"

"Dude! Hello? No clue what you're talkin' about here!"

"Robin had to do this test made by Batman to sorta 'graduate' and become his official partner. He was working with him for like months before though... but whatever. If I can pass, he's gotta let me train!"

"So what is this Gauntlet thing exactly?" asked Raven, pouring her tea.

"Oh, it was simple. He had a six hour head start, and he had to evade old batsy from sunset to sunrise, staying within city limits. No outside help."

"What? Are you crazy? You're gonna try hiding from Robin?" Cyborg exclaimed. "Man, you really are outta your spikey little mind!"

"Why not? If he can evade Batman _and _stop a crime lord at the same time, then why can't I not get caught by him, hmm? It'll be a piece of cake! I mean, he's only the worlds _second_ greatest detective now," she said rather cheekily.

"Yea, second out of how many detectives?"

"Second out of how many _vigilante_ detectives?"

"Good point."

"Oh, most glorious! If you pass this test, then might you be able to do the kicking of butt with us?"

"Yea, Starfire. I mean, if he trains me I'd be fine. He only doesn't want to train me because I'm blind. I'm sure it's against his moral code to put a cripple in danger," she said, self loathing evident.

"It's not that," said Batgirl, walking into the room. "And you're not a cripple. He's just... protective of people. You know better than even me how he gets. He hates seeing people get hurt. And god only knows how many people he'll see get hurt in his life." (Nobody noticed how Addie wouldn't meet Batgirl's eye at that moment) "He's as bad as Batman in that respect, whether either of them will acknowledge it or not. But seriously Addie, if I wormed my way into their little all boys club without any tests, passing the Gauntlet should be an easy in."

"So, when were you planning on telling me this plan of yours?" asked Robin. Everyone jumped in surprise, and spun around at the sudden presence of the boy wonder. Well, almost everyone...

"I was wondering when you'd make your presence known," said Addie, smirking.

"You knew I was there?" he sounded a bit impressed. Though, Addie could've just been imagining things.

"Yup. Whole sixth sense thing here, remember?"

"Is that how you were riding around a motorcycle and fighting Slade's goons?" asked Cyborg. She nodded.

"Of course, it helps that Robin's subconscious pretty much thinks that all motorcycles can be voice activated."

"Not true!"

"Uh, soooooo true. That's why all I had to do was say, "Turn on. Location: Wayne Manor. And I was there."

"Err... well..."

"So can I take the test or not?"

"On two conditions. One, you only get two hours head start."

"Two? You got six! How's that fair?"

"Jump is smaller than Gotham. Plus I'm only 'the second greatest' detective. I'm no Batman, can't have you getting off too easy now can we?"

"Whatever. The second condition?"

"You have to promise to not go running to Batman to train you if you don't pass the Gauntlet."

"Fine, I promise. I've got a condition too, though."

"Isn't it enough that we're giving you a chance?"

"Uh, everyone else was more than willing before, you're the one who's letting me have a shot. Don't go shifting your responsibilities now. And my condition's easy."

"What is it?"

She smiled. "You tell me where the tracking device you put on my costume is."

Everyone stared in confusion, then started muffling their laughter when sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck Robin said, "Back of the collar."

She pulled a small black chip off her shirt, and felt the shape with her fingers. "A bat? Really?"

"I had a few left over from working with Batman!"

"Of course." Trying to aviod the conversation, Robin looked over at the clock to see the time. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Your two hour head start started two minutes ago."

Addie swore under her breath, and as she ran out of the room, everyone heard her mutter, "Stupid mini-bat. Who does he think he is, Twoface?" Robin couldn't help but smile.

Two hours later, Robin set off to find Addie. "We'll be back soon."

"You sure? She seems like she knows what she's doing."

"I'm sure."

"Never underestimate a girl..." Batgirl said with a smirk. "I thought I taught you that already? Do we really have to go on another baddie bashing spree?" Robin laughed, shaking his head. The search had begun. As soon as he left...

"Dude, I didn't know Robin could laugh! It's kind of... creepy."

"You think that's bad?" asked Batgirl. "He used to laugh all the time. Batman on the other hand... gives even me chills, and I can handle the Joker!"

Addie walked down an alleyway in what she sensed was one of the bad parts of town. How'd she know? Well, it could be the fact that she was almost mugged twice, (she knocked the guys out and tied them up with their jackets) offered drugs once, (also knocked out, but with his stash hidden under a dumpster) or it might've been the fact that she felt like she was being watched where ever she went, though she couldn't be completely sure.

Her two hour head start was almost up, so she decided to find a place to hide in for now. Of course, finding a place would be a bit harder. No talking motorcycle, and she could only sense _where_ the buildings were. It wasn't like she could visualize the signs in her head or something crazy like that. Also, not too many buildings had signs in brail. Stumbling along, she eventually came to enter a store in one of the nicer areas, figuring Robin would look for her in the not as nice places first.

"Hi! Welcome to Lenscrafters, may I help you?"

"Of all the places..." Addie mumbled. The blind girl had walked into a glasses store. Talk about ironic.

**love? hate? want to burn? wanna frame? let me know! feel free to flame and or gush! :) it only takes a fraction of the time it took you to read this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

***I know I know, disapearing for a month isn't cool, but the plot bunnies are being mean. plus school is blech. Since I know you'd rather not hear lame excuses... onwards to story land!**

"Of all the places..." Nightmare muttered, as she walked in. Well, no backing out now... "Er, uh... yea. Would I maybe be able to stay in here for a little bit? I got lost, and my friend is looking for me. They told me they'd meet me here..." she bluffed, not knowing a better answer.

"Oh! That's quite alright!" the lady answered rather cheerily. You can sit in one of the chairs over to your left if you'd like!"

"Uh... thanks." She sat down, though the lady noticed her stumbling.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yea! Fine! I just uh... don't have the best sight in the world." The lady smiled and laughed.

"Oh, then you're at the right place! My name's Lucille by the way."

"I'm... Sarah." it was the most generic name she could think up.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Sarah!" Nightmare resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and turned away from the lady. Something just felt... wrong... "So, Sarah, you don't seem familiar. Are you new around here?" Lucille asked in her sugar coated voice. Nightmare thought she could hear something else under that voice, though. Evil, almost?

"Um, yea... I'm from Gotham City." Well, that should get the lady to bug off if she knew what was good for her.

"Oh, REALLY? ME TOO!" ... or not. "I grew up there, you know." _No, no I don't... _Nightmare thought to herself. "I lived in just the nicest area, such sweet people! Which area were you from in Gotham?"

Who was this chick anyway? Like any sane person would ACTUALLY tell her all this stuff about them! "Oh, uh... did I say Gotham? I meant Bludhaven. Yea, I'm from Bludhaven."

"Oh..." Lucille's voice faltered for a second. While Gotham was pretty bad, Bludhaven was its younger sluttier sister city. No heroes had even BOTHERED trying to clean it up. _Well, until Ro-er, NIGHTWING does... _

Nightmare was still picking up bad vibes from the place. "You know what? I'm going to go look for my friend now, no sense sitting around waiting for him..."

"No, no! I _insist _that you stay!"

"Well I insist that I leave," Nightmare said, adding more force to her words. She got up and headed for the general area of the door. "Look, thanks for letting me stay here and all..." she stopped. The door was locked.

"I really do INSIST that you stay." There was venom in her voice. "Your stomach's growling, I can hear it form here! I can't let you go while you're hungry!"

"But this is a GLASSES store. I'll eat when I get home, now if you'll UNLOCK the door before **I **do..." Nightmare turned away from the door, hand resting on it. She had found what seemed to be a lock pick in one of her belt compartments, and was trying to figure out how to pick the lock.

"Oh, but there's a kitchen in the back! And I just made the lovliest looking pie, you've ever seen," Lucille squealed, sugary sweet tone back.

"...Pie?" This world couldn't be that lame... could it? It seemed as if Nightmare had stumbled into the lair of Mother-May-Eye...

* * *

"Where _is_ she?" Robin muttered to himself, as he swung from rooftop to rooftop. He had found and followed a trail of thugs that were all tied up, unconcious. He had to admit, she did good work. That didn't mean he liked letting her run around the city blindly running amock... literally. He noticed as he got further from the trail she had left, the worse the area became. He hoped she hadn't stumbled over there...

As he passed the Lenscrafters store for the fourth time, he stopped. Something seemed... off about that place. He couldn't remember it ever being there before, though after all the construction done in the area... besides, it was closed anyway. And a quick look at the lock through his high tech. Bat-Binoculars, (he hadn't had time to rename them, kay?) showed that the lock hadn't been tampered with.

But still... he had that nagging feeling. The same one he had gotten when- he froze at the thought. The same feeling he got right before his parents... he dropped down in front of the store.

* * *

Now that she new the situation she was in, she was much more cautious. This lady, though she didn't know exactly WHAT she looked like at the moment, was definately Mother-May-Eye. Had to be. The sugary-sweet-turned-venemous-personality? The pie? And the locked door didn't help much either. She knew there was one bit of advice she would go on for now.

Don't eat the pie.

As silly as it was, it was true. As long as she didn't eat it, she had a chance of escape. Though, she couldn't just LEAVE, now could she? This was MOTHER-MAY-EYE. A dangerous criminal. Dumb and annoying, but dangerous. Shit. How had she been beaten before?

Don't eat the pie.

"Would you like a slice, dearie?"

How had she been stopped? Then it clicked. "You know what, sure. I'd love some. Actually, I'm so starved I could eat the whole thing!"

"Perfect! Eat as much as you like!" When the lady handed her the pie, Nightmare quickly turned around and slammed the pie in her face.

"Noooooooooo!" Mother May Eye shrieked, as she was sucked into the magical world. "No-one defeats Mother! Nobodyyyyy..." Then it was silent. Well, until she heard someone picking the lock from the outside.

* * *

Robin opened the freshly picked lock, and stepped inside. All that was there was a pie with two bat-a-rangs placed on top of it in the shape of an X. Nightmare though? She was long gone.

**So, I hope you enjoyed! BTW, anyone else watching Young Justice? EPIC chizzle! If you haven't seen it, I highly recomend it! Reviews are great, and flames are welcomed! I'm freezing!**


	15. Chapter 15

***I know I know, disapearing for months on end isn't cool, but the plot bunnies are being mean. plus finals are a pain. Since I know you'd rather not hear lame excuses... onwards to story land!**

Robin looked down at the pie, confused. Why was there a pie in the middle of a glasses store? And the batara-oh. _That's_ why his 'somehing isn't right here radar' was going off! Nightma-**Addie** was here. But the pie...? He looked down at the batarangs, and noticed how they were arranged. The message was clear enough. Don't eat the pie. He'd only have to assume it had to do with Mother May Eye. If not... he'd have to assume that Addie was crazy.

He shook off these thoughts with a new one: the pie was still steaming – Addie was nearby. Robin ran to the back of the store, looking for an exit the girl could have gotten through. The front door had been locked, so how did she…? The open back door was answer enough. He started to run out the door, hoping to find Addie, but stopped. He knew she was smarter than to leave a trail (besides the tied up thugs, anyway.) So why would she make her escape route so obvious?

…Unless she never really left. Smirking, Robin crept silently over to a window on the side of the building. Sure enough, the aspiring-vigilante was crawling out of a supply closet, smile on her face. _She must assume I don't see her… _Robin mused. He checked his watch, to see what the time was. It was a little after midnight. The deal with the Gauntlet was that you had to not get caught before sunrise. But technically she hadn't really been caught, just found…

Robin debated on whether or not to just go in there, grab her, and put and end to all this madness… or maybe follow her around for a bit. Watch how she handles the streets. After all, if she can do this well blindly… well, maybe she could teach even him a thing or two.

Robin watched from the roof as Addie went through the door and walked down the alley. Suddenly, she stopped, and started feeling around her utility belt. Confused, the boy wonder saw her pull out her grappling hook. _But why_…? Addie turned and faced the general area where Robin had hidden, unsure look on her face. Robin was seriously considering her '6th sense' thing to be dumb luck, when she focused in on his exact spot, smirk on her face, saluted, and shot the grappling hook onto a building across the street, swinging off.

"Dammit!" Robin shouted to himself, as her laughter faded away, to across town. Forget watching and waiting. "This ends **now**."

* * *

Addie landed shakily on a rooftop, laughing her head off. While she couldn't have been completely sure that Robin was who she sensed on top of the glasses store, (for all she knew it could've been a squirrel) but the voice cursing off in the distance was **definitely** him.

Quieting her laughter, as to not give away her position, Addie continued across the rooftop carefully, feeling around for some form of ladder or stair case she could use to get back onto solid ground. Rubbing the sleep from her light grey eyes, she persisted forwards, until- "WHOA!" she stumbled around, trying to find something to grab onto – the edge of the roof was closer than she had thought. Blindly groping around for a handhold as she fell, she was both relieved and frustrated when she felt a gloved hand clamp around her own.

"Careful, there. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now, would we?" She pulled her arm back, the voice like poison to her ears.

"You're not **Robin,**" she said with a nervous laugh, a little louder than necessary. Attempting to step around the menacing figure, she thought, '_Come on, Robby! Please be conveniently close by and hear this!'_

"Clever girl. Though I do wonder how you've gotten yourself into this mess, hmm? The Titans reject the blind misfit you are already?"

"Shut it! And no, they didn't, for your information. I'm just being… tested. Now if you'll excuse me…" she gasped as a large hand clamped around her arm. She tried pulling her arm free. "Let… me… go!"

"And who, pray tell, is going to make me?"

"The fact that I know all your secrets is a pretty good bet."

"Hmm… I doubt that. Even so, it's just another reason not to let you go back to your petty game of hide and seek."

"But you see, Sladey, you know as well as I do that Robby's in the area. So if I just so happen to let your name casually slip in conversation…"

"Then I take him out as well as you."

"Pshh, like you'd ACTUALLY kill Robin. Yea, no, I don't see that happening…"

"Now that's an intriguing thought. What exactly would give you that impression?"

"Don't know. Making your robo-comando-whatevers save him-"

"So he could become my apprentice-" Slade forcefully cut in.

"Sending Terra after him last, giving him time to escape need be…"

"I still sent her after him."

"Not killing him down in hell-"

"We were already there to begin with."

"True. But you still saved him," Nightmare concluded, smirk adorning her face. Musing, she added,"…Just like you saved me."

Slade tensed at mention of his repeat offence, saving vigilantes from falling off of buildings. "What can I say? I can't afford to let my newest… investment of time become a chalk outline on the sidewalk, now can I?"

"Why do you do this, Slade?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"You know, the whole villain thing."

"Who says anything about being a villain?"

"'Deathstroke the Terminator' super deadly assassin ring a bell?"

"Merely hunting."

"Which is illegal without a license."

"Oh, I've got a license."

"Maybe to hunt animals…"

"Humans are animals too. I just get paid much better to kill them."

"You're sick."

"Notice how you refrain from using the word psychotic."

"You're not crazy, you're selfish."

"Perhaps. But I have a sense of honor."

"Honor? Yea, about that, I'm sure all those cowering politicians are sooo happy that you're 'honor' gives them a super fair chance to fight the trained assassin off of them instead of just killing them!"

"It would be more dishonorable to attack an unready opponent."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Aren't you supposed to be attacking? Attempting to make me see the error of my ways? Get me to turn myself in?" Addie could sense that under the snark, Slade was getting tired of this banter. She had to bug him enough to get him to leave. At least, not smash her face in…

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, my specialty is info, not fighting. Even I'm not dumb enough to take on an assassin one on one. Though I'm sure your wi-excuse me, EX wife is so happy to know how you're using your military training."

"I believe it would be wise for you to shut up."

"And I believe that not using contractions or whatever doesn't make you sound more bad ass or British. Now, mind if I get back to hide and seek? I kinda love the game."

"By all means," Slade said, slipping silently into the shadows. "Enjoy your fun for now. I'll be seeing you."

"Hopefully later than sooner…" she mumbled back, hoping he heard, just for the sake of pissing him off. She was painfully aware of how she was safe- for now, anyway. As long as Slade wanted her as an apprentice, or whatever it was he wanted, then she was safe.

* * *

Across the street, Robin stood atop a building, binoculars in hand, trying to find Addie. She had to be here somewhere… There! Only a few buildings away, she walked across the rooftops. Smirking, Robin was about to end this cat and mouse game, when something stopped him. Again. He waited a moment, and his eyes widened as he watched Addie stumble and fall off the roof—only to be caught by someone.

Someone familiar… The boy wonder was left speechless for the first time, as he watched his arch-enemy, former employer and well known assassin… save her. That in itself rang alarms in his mind. And confused him. Wouldn't one less hero just make things easier on Slade?

Unless she wasn't a hero. Sure, Addie seemed nice… but so had Terra. Robin shook the thought from his mind. He had to give her a fair chance, time to explain… See! There! Proof! Robin watched the costumed teen recoil in disgust as she realized her savior was Slade. Robin knew he was thinking irrationally for no good reason, but hey- he was sort of starting to enjoy her company. He didn't want things to get messy if she really was a traitor. And who said she was? He had talked to Slade many times, but that didn't mean that he was a traitor…

When did things get so complicated? Slade wasn't even talking to him and he was already getting paranoid. "Guess I'm more like you then I thought, Bruce…" he muttered to himself, watching his enemy and almost-teammate fraternize merely 100 feet away. Robin just hoped that Addie wouldn't let him down.

**Cheesefestival of musings at the end I realize, but hey, Robby's gotta be paranoid at this point. He was raised by Batman after watching his parents fall in a 'freak accident'… the conversation between Adster and Sladey was fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Summer = more time = more writing = more reviews? ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyos! Kind of pulled this chapter out of thin air, but I think it's fun, for a filler. ;) Lots of banter, and Slade discussions, yay! ;D **

**ENJOY :D**

**Ch 16**

As the clock chimed, Addie breathed a sigh of relief. She had done it. She had somehow evaded capture from the boy wonder. Of course, there were a few more times he had caught up to her... but that was completely besides the point. She was still worried about the meeting she had with Slade – after all, if he wouldn't _kill_ her… well, it didn't mean he wouldn't just pound her into the floor instead.

"I'm not anyone's sidekick, or apprentice. I'm just me," she muttered to herself, as she continued walking forwards, only to have her arm grabbed. "Ahh! Who the hell are-"

"Addie, relax, it's just me! You were about to fall off the roof… again…" The boy wonder frantically explained. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"It's just… nothing, never mind. So, did I prove myself?"

"You proved something alright…" Robin mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Yea, you proved yourself. Good job. And welcome to the team." Addie's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Seriously? Sweet!" she suddenly lunged at Robin, enveloping him in a hug. "Thank you." Robin laughed; glad she couldn't see the blush slowly creeping up his face.

"Come on. Let's go tell the others."

"Okay." She started following the sounds of Robin's footsteps, when she stopped. "Um… which way is the tower again?"

"Here, come on." Robin grabbed her hand, leading her forward, to the fire escape on the side of the building. "My motorcycle is in the alleyway down there. We can ride back to the tower."

"Okay…" Nightmare got a sneaky look on her face. "Can I drive?" Robin smirked in response.

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Sure I do! I drove a motorcycle when we were all in your mind."

"And you said it yourself that it was only because the motorcycle drove itself for you."

"Besides the point! I still hit the gas and breaks and… stuff…"

"Oh, I'm sure you hit lots of 'stuff'."

"Hey!"

"Just come on!" Robin hopped onto his R-Cycle, and motioned for Nightmare to do the same, patting the seat. Which is when Nightmare realized the awkwardness of the situation. There she was, arms around Robin, albeit to keep from flying off his deathtrap of a bike, but still awkward. _This is awkward… I mean, not 'cause it's Robin or anything… just that I have my arms around his neck, and – SO AWKWARD! _

They continued riding in silence, besides random 'eeps' of surprise coming from Nightmare when they sped around particularly sharp turns. Of course, those were the same turns that left her holding onto Robin even harder, making things all the more awkward for her. Eventually they got back to the tower, though, and Addie quickly dismounted the bike, as did Robin.

"Well that was… fun…" she said, to break the ensuing silence.

"Yea," Robin agreed, not showing signs that he found any part of the situation awkward. "I don't usually get the chance to go that fast without Cyborg yelling at me, since usually there are too many cars in the way."

"So you ride that deathtrap like that while swerving around in traffic? Remind me again how many times you've crashed that thing?"

"Only twice!"

"Not counting crashing it in Gotham…"

"Did not!"

"I'm sure if we called Babs she'd tell a whole 'nother story!"

"…"

"And if you add in times you've crashed it while in civilian…"

"Those times are totally besides the point!"

"Whatever you say, blunder boy." Laughing, she followed Robin up the stairs and to the main room, where Raven was waiting.

"Hi," she greeted, "I'm assuming you passed the test…?"

"'Course I did!" she announced smugly. "Robby boy here just couldn't keep up!"

"Not true! I was… going easy on you."

"Says the guy who was totally adamant about me _not _getting into the hero gig."

"Well, it's better then Slade forcing you to work for him."

"Yea…" she was suddenly very quiet at the mention of Slade.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked.

"No… just…" _Might as well just fess up… _"Slade found me, while we were having our little cat and mouse game. Stopped me, saved me… then started rambling about all that apprentice junk."

"He saved you?" Raven asked, confused. She nodded in response.

"Yea, basically said I was too big of an investment or something for him to let me fall of a building. Not that I'm not grateful, but no, not planning on joining him any time soon."

"So, that's all Slade talked to you about? The apprentice thing?"

"Pretty much, well mostly… he did the usual 'mock everyone around him' thing, I told him to fuck off, we talked about his people hunting license, and then I kinda hit below the belt and brought up his family…"

"HE HAS A FAMILY?" the two titans exclaimed. "But… but he… he's SLADE!"

"Yes. Yes he is. The family's pre-terminator, though. His ex-wife is the one that trained him. Of course, that was for the military, which, by the way, you have to think for his macho-nacho-ness. They experimented on him to be a super-soldier. Stuff worked pretty damn well."

"So… he's a meta?" Raven asked, confused. "Other then the powers my… father, gave him for a while, he hasn't shown any."

"Not like he can fly or anything. Just enhanced strength, and the fact that he can use 90% of his brain, unlike normal humans who only use about 10%."

"Well that explains a lot…" Robin muttered. "But still… he had a wife?"

"Kids too." Nightmare wished she could have seen the looks on Robin and Raven's faces when she said that. She was sure their jaws were hanging to the floor. "But don't worry about them three. Oldest is dead, the HIVE screwed him up. The second son is already a Titan."

"What?"

"Chill your beans! He's not a secret agent or anything, he's a legitimately good guy, just kinda quiet."

"What about the third child?" Raven asked.

"Don't know about her. I think she's only seven or eight as of now, though I'm not sure if Slade knows about her yet. Don't worry though, you'll meet her after you become Nightwing – well, Renegade, actually, _then _you'll train her for Slade, but end up converting her and she'll work with the new titans. Or something."

"Renegade? Doesn't that mean traitor?" a now worried boy wonder asked. "And I work for Slade? AGAIN?"

"It's by choice! And she ends up on your side, and it's a long complicated story I don't remember the details to, so chill your cool aid and don't worry about it!"

"… alright then. So… he has kids. And had a wife."

"Yup."

"And since you know all this, you know who Slade is, too?"

"I knew who you were, didn't I? And I know what show Raven secretly watches religiously, and I know your futures," she waved her hands in their faces. "I'm pretty much a living version of Wikipedia for your world."

"What's-"

"Don't ask. Oh, and what time is it?"

"It's around 6:30am," Raven answered, "The others should be getting up soon."

"Good. Because training starts at 8 o'clock." At this announcement, Raven started muttering darkly to herself." Smirking, Robin turned to Nightmare. "Oh, and Addie-er, Nightmare?"

"Huh?" A positively evil look crossed his face, which Addie could almost _feel _radiating off of him.

"Welcome to your first day of boot camp."

"Joy."

**heh... boot camp... so, you wanna go to boot camp too? or stay nice and comfy in your pj's reading fanfics? Let me know! R&R :D**


End file.
